This Is Gonna Be A Fun Eighteen Months
by NightlyDana
Summary: Because of bad-timing and stupid judges, Sara Rudden is sent to Camp Green Lake. During her time here at CGL, she meets the D-tent crew and just so happens that a certain camper takes a liking to her. She could have sworn she's seen him before though...
1. Welcome to Camp Green Lake

**Author's note:**

**Yes, I KNOW this has been done before many times already, but after reading all the other fics on here, I just couldn't resist! I love the book and I really love the movie and I thought it's about time that I write something that has been on my mind for a while now. I thought how interesting it would be to have a girl come to camp and see if she can get along with the boys. Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _ **and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening. I just can't. Why this? Why me? Ugh, this sucks. _  
I'm on a bus. It looks like I'm heading for the middle of nowhere. Actually, I'm heading to a camp called Camp Green Lake. I already dread going there already. And I'll tell you why: one, I highly doubt there will be a lake, and two, I WILL BE THE ONLY GIRL. I will be in a camp full of boys! It was either camp or jail so of course I'm gonna choose camp. The judge just left the little detail that I'll be the only girl until I got on the bus an HOUR AGO. What. The. Shit. The GUARD had to tell me this. I was so pissed.

You might be askin'. "Why would a 17 year-old girl from Austin, Texas be goin' to a camp for boys to build character?" See, what had happened was, I was just on my way home when I saw these two people in this alley. And you know what I did? I made a ridiculous decision. My stupid self went over there to check it out. INSERT MENTAL SLAP TO THE FACE. Little did I know, one guy had a gun. I was hiding behind a building and, right before my eyes, he shot the other man. I think someone saw this because, right after the guy was shot, I heard a police siren. I look down the street to see police cars heading my way. I turn around and see the guy disappeared LEAVING THE FRIGGIN' GUN ON THE FLOOR! And who do they see with a dead guy on the ground and a gun at my feet? Me. Just my luck.

_Maybe I can blend in? _But then I realized I have a female body and no muscle strength AT ALL. It was a stupid thought. Sure, I MIGHT pass as a boy if I stuff my long hair in a hat but, then again, I have my female bod. I just don't wanna be trouble for the guys. It's not like I'm super skinny but I'm not super fat. I'M ONLY 107-ISH POUNDS! Average!

_I better not get molested or raped..._ Thank God I don't wear make-up. I only wear cover-up cuz we all need a little help now and then! I've been told I look pretty. Cute, even. But I never believed them. Well, I'm not disgusting but I sure as hell don't look like a frickin' Victoria Secret model. I'm kind of tom-boyish, at times. I always had my hair in a ponytail or just plain loose with my bangs brushed to the side. But recently, I've been wearing it down in front of my face(framing it) with my red cap on. My bangs still cover a bit of my eyes but, whatever. I gotta say, I looked decent. My hair was also a bit curly at the ends and it being layered made my face decent enough for people not to talk shit. I just hope I don't tempt the boys or something. I have to remember, even though I think I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, I'm still a girl. And they haven't seen a girl in what seems like FOREVER.  
_  
_

_At least I don't dress too girly. THAT would be interesting for them to see. _I was wearing a black tank top under my red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan cargo pants(not heavy though. Why the hell would I wear heavy pants in this heat!), and my black converse shoes. I laughed at the thought of steppin' off this bus with a mini skirt, low-cut tank top, and heels with some make-up on and jewelry. The only jewelry I wear are my black studs on my earlobes. Other than that, nothin'.

"Pfft! Those boys will be dumb-struck."

* * *

Eight hours. Eight friggin' hours I've been on this damn bus. It seems like I'm heading to the middle of nowhere.  
_Where the hell is this damn camp?!_

The handcuffs on my wrists burn from the heat. I COULD complain to the guard in the front see but something tells me _it's best not to. _I look out the window but I keep seein' the same thing. Nothin'. Nothin' but a barren wasteland.

I open my backpack but the guard freakin' made me jump. He stood up all of a sudden and raised his gun to my face. It's like he's daring me to continue. I probably did the stupidest thing, I slowly reach into my pack and now he's aiming the gun to my forehead. I carefully raise a pack of gum. I offered him some, just to get him off my back, but all I got from him was a grunt before he sat back down. _Jeez! _

I fiddle with my pack looking for my cap, my red cap. The only thing I have left of my bro, Adam. He died back in Austin when I was 14. Three years seem like three hours. I can remember it so clearly. We were in a car accident. That's the most stupidest thing ever. After years of taking care of me, he dies of a car accident. Don't about parents. What parents? Mine are gone. Died when I was 6 so I barely remember anything about them but Adam always told me good things about them. He was 19 when they died. Talk about age gap. Since he was over 18, he was an adult, so he was my guardian and my only family.

People who were so-called "friends and family" came to the funeral. I was never good at keeping friends. They treat me like shit and then they think I'm their bitch. I don't need them. "I loved him like a son." my Aunt Clara said. Talk about a load of bull. After mom and dad died, family didn't do a damn thing. I hate them.

We both had to get part-time jobs to pay rent of our shitty apartment. Adam couldn't go to college but we had enough for me to go to school. He didn't even WANT to go, which confused me until he told me that I'm his first priority. I was thankful for that. But after he died, I've never felt so alone. I cried for a week, straight. After that, I had no reason to cry so I didn't. Off to a foster home I went. I've been to three but I didn't like any one of them. I barely talked to them and when I did, I somehow was able to piss them off every time. I was with a family called "Adams" before everything went to hell.

I find my red cap and put it on. The sun's glare was annoying me. _Hehe, if a little glare annoys me, I wonder how I'm gonna survive at camp. _I guess we'll find out sooner or later.

_Okay, it seems like this bus ride is going nowhere so I'll just catch a few Z's. _

* * *

"Get up."

"...hmmm?" I groan.

"GET UP!"

"I'M UP!" I shot up from my nap to the guard hovering over me, gun in hand. I get up and grab my bag and strap it on my back. The guard lets me go as we go down the bus aisle. Before I go down the steps, I turn to the bus driver. "Thanks for the ride." He's glaring at me. _I bet he thinks I'm a delinquent._ I still muster up a wryly grin before going down the steps, letting him know I was grateful. But before I do, I put my hair in a ponytail, brushing my bangs to the side. I put on my cap again and stepped down the steps.

It was like a blanket of hotness slapped my face. _Damn__, it's so hot.  
_

Right when I stepped off, I immediately heard "FRESH MEAT!" _Here we go..._

"Move." The guard nudged me to go to the nearest building.

"Alright, I'm going. Jeez."

I stared walking and right away, everyone knew. All the boys stopped and stared at me like I was some loose wild animal. I heard cat-calls, wolf-whistles, stupid comments. _I saw this coming. _"Hey, look at the fresh meat!" "Damn! Why is there a girl here?!" "Hey, pretty lady! How about coming to my tent!"

_Ugh, assholes. It's like I'm an alien or somethin'. _I thought as the guard led me into the building. No, I should stop saying that. I looks like a small office, I think? I walked in and saw a man with sideburns and small eyes. He was chewing sunflower seeds, and spitting them into a small cup.

"Sara Rudden," he said, looking at a clipboard for a sec and then me, "my name in Mr. Sir. You will call me by my name, is that clear?"

I tried to hide my grin as I nodded 'yes'. _Mr. Sir? Pfft... What kind of a name is "Mr. Sir?!"_

Mr. Sir led me outside. "This ain't no Girl Scout camp, Rudden. Take a good look around. There are no guard towers, no electric fence, no nothin'. You wanna run away? Go ahead, start runnin'. I won't stop you."

"I'm not running anywhere, Mr. Sir," I said.

"Good. You know why? We've got the only water for a hundred miles. Our own little oasis. You wanna run away? Them buzzards will pick you clean by the end of the third day," he chuckled, not giving me ANY sense of safety.

He led me into another building nearby. He tossed me a pair of boots and two orange jumpsuits, "You get two sets of clothes. One for work and one for relaxation. After three days your work clothes will be washed, and your relaxation clothes become your work clothes," he took my pack and tossed it to a tall guy with greasy hair folding jumpsuits. On his jumpsuit was the word "Lump." _Sounds comforting, "Lump." _

Lump started going through my bad. "Oy! I don't have a knife in there or somethin' like that!" Not like I was lying. All i had in there were deodorant, toothbrush and paste, cover-up, hair ties, underwear, a brush, and a couple of books. _Hey, I love to read. I get bored easily. _

Mr. Sir rolled his eyes and gave me back my pack, "You are to dig one holes each day. Five feet deep, five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be in the hot sun. Now, change your clothes."

Lump has a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. _No fucking way. _I hope Mr. Sir wasn't gonna make me change right in front of this creep. I gave Mr. Sir a look. He then realized what kind of situation I was in and told Lump to get the hell out. Then he turned around and I changed as fast as humanly possible. _Old man better not get any ideas. _

He let me keep my hat. But as I was changing my clothes, the damn hair tie fell out and in between the floor boards. _Thaaaaat's just great..._

When I was done, Mr. Sir and I walked out of the building. I put my cap back on and put my hair in front of my shoulders. _Thank God he let me keep my hat. The damn sun boiling.  
_

"You'll need to keep alert for two things; rattlesnakes-" I cringed at the thought of a snake. I friggin' hate snakes. "-and yellow spotted lizards. Rattlesnakes will only bother you if you bother them. You won't die if you're bitten by one of them. You don't wanna be bit by one of them lizards though, because you will die a slow painful death," he said. When he was done, I was just staring blankly at them. Like '...and this camp is allowed under the health conditions?'

"Sara Rudden?" I turned around to see a nerdy looking guy. He wore a straw hat with knee-high socks and khaki shorts. He also had a big amount of sunscreen on his nose. He smiled at me, showin' me all his teeth. "I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad kid. I respect you Sara, welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor," he shook my hand. _Why is this guy so damn happy? He's at a camp filled with delinquents. _

Mr. Sir walked off. Not that there was anything I can do, I just followed Dr. Pendanski. _Is he really a doctor? _"You'll be in D-tent. D stands for diligence. Since you're the first girl we've ever had at Camp Green Lake, I shouldn't have to warn you about being careful around all these boys," _Pfft, yeah, no kiddin', "_However, I think you'll like the boys in D-tent. They're still boys but they know to treat a gril with respect," he said reassuringly. _Yup, I'm gonna have a great time alright. _

I nodded at his words before looking at the showers. I froze on the spot. I was biting my lip. _There was no way in hell__ I'm gonna shower in front of all these horny bastards._

He stopped and looked back at me, "Luckily for you, the Warden is going to let you use her shower. She's a lady so I'm sure you'll be all right," I sighed in relief.

_And I thought I was the only girl here...thank you Jesus!_

This is going to interesting.

* * *

**And tada! I'm going to write as much as I can. I'll write as soon as I get home from school.**

**PLEASE review, favorite, and leave suggestions! I'll introduce the D-tent next chapter and then WE START DIGGING!**

**I hoped you liked it. :)**


	2. Hey, I'm new

**A/N:**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

** Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

Mr. Pendenski says that my "tent mates", or whatever, are respectful and won't try anything. Although I'm not 100% on board with the fact that I'm supposed to sleep with six hormonal boys. I'm skeptical just thinking about it. I think Dr. Pendenski can sense my discomfort because he said, "Like I said, you shouldn't be worried about the other boys in your tent. But that doesn't mean you should have your guard down."

_Well, make up your damn mind._

We continue walking. Still hearing the damn whistling and comments. Annoying the hell out of me. We stop in front of a big tent, which I would say is the D-tent.

"Welcome to the D-tent." Pendenski welcomed me with a smile. _Seriously, how is he so damn happy all the time? _Inside there are rows of cots. Not even neat-looking ones. They all looked worn out and uncomfortable. Next to each cot, there was a bag. And all the covers were messed up, except one. I know that's mine because it was untouched. But I still asked, just to be sure.

"Which one's mine?"

"This one, up front here," he pointed to the one I knew was mine. It was obvious. I was in the front of the tent, only a few feet away from the entrance. The cot next to mine had a bad on it. My guess is that it belong to my "tent mate." A boy was going to sleep right next to me. _That's a first. Even Adam made sure, when we got the apartment, that I got my room._

_"_Who is sleeping next to me?"

"Oh! Uh, Alan! Alan is sleeping in the cot next to yours." I look at his cot again. _Oh joy...__  
_

"Alan's not a bad kid. I'm sure you'll get along great." _Wow. Just so optimistic. _

I put my pack on the bed and sit on it. Yup, I was right. It's so uncomfortable and the padding is so thin. I can feel the metallic springs of the cot.

"Hey, mom! Who's the chick? And why is she here?"

I look up to the voice. Three boys came into the tent. They looked shocked to see me. Their faces were full of surprise, no, make that disbelief. I had no idea who was calling who "mom." _There are no moms here. Probably Pendenski. Hehehe, suits him._

"Hello boys! This is Sara Rudden," I stand up in front of them," Sara, meet Rex, Theodore, and Alan. They are in the D-tent."

I looked at the three boys. The one thing they all had in common was that they were covered head-to-toe in dirt. It was in their hair, face, neck, and practically stuck on their clothes. Other than practically gawking at me, the dirt was the only thing that they all had in common.

The first one had thick glasses with the lenses covered in dirt and a long rag tied around his head. Looked like bandanna. _How can he see with those on?_

The second one was fat. He had a hat which was also covered in dirt. He also had a rag, a dirty one, over his shoulder.

The third one...Alan was either glaring at me or squinting. I couldn't tell. He was tall, just a little taller than the one with glasses. He had a towel wrapped around his head and a tan cap on the top. But what really stood out to me was the toothpick he had in his mouth. _So this is Alan. Well, he doesn't look like he'll give me a hard time. He looks decent. _

They all stared down on me, like I was a little kid. They look my age. But Alan looked a year older.

I muster up all the courage to say hello. "Hey." _Damn, that was weak. Mental kick.  
_

_"_Yo my name is X-Ray. That's Armpit," he nudged his head towards the fat one," and that's Squid," he said towards Ala-um, Squid. When X-Ray said Squid's name, Squid put his hand on the tip of his cap and tipped it. I don't know if it was the heat or something but I felt my face grow hot.

Squid looked at Pendenski,"That's mom." He had a strong, low Texan accent. It gave me chills. _He sounds like he's from Texas, like me. Huh, wonder where's he's from. __  
_

Calling Pedenski "mom" just fit so well. The thought of it made it hard to stifle my giggling. "Hehehe..."

"They all have their little nicknames, but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names society will recognize them by," Pede-MOM said seriously. X-Ray rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes as well. _'Society will recognize them by' Pssh! Yeah, right._

"I'm pretty sure they'll give you a nickname as well, Sara. In time." Mom beamed at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. _Never had a nickname before._

I look at the three boys again. They were still staring at me, probably figuring out what the heck I did to get myself at this place.

Mom started talking to the boys again. Something about respect or being polite or some stuff like that. I wasn't paying attention. I was looking down, at my worn-out, over sized boots.

I felt a pair of eyes on me. I mean, EVERYONE was staring at me, but I suddenly felt a strong, sharp gaze. I glanced up to see who it was.

Squid was staring at me, not even paying attention to mom. His mouth was ajar with the toothpick still there. I kept looking everywhere except his eyes, just to avoid his gaze, but it was very hard to.

Then I just straight up just stared at him. This was the first time I was actually paying attention to him. He had his arms crossed and his head leaning to the side. Dirt covered his hair, eyebrows, make that his whole entire face. Except for two dark brown eyes peering into my light blue ones.

"Sara, Alan here," he pointed to Squid,"will be your mentor." Mom snapped me from my gaze.

"Wait, huh?" I looked at mom like he was a madman. _I'm not so sure about this.  
_

"Come on, mom! Why me?" Squid whined to mom. He had his arms down to his sides now, his fists in tight balls.

"Because, Alan, her cot is closest to yours. You will show her around here, show her the ropes." Mom turned to face me. "Well, I'll leave you in Alan's hands now, Sara. Now, I gotta get back to Mr. Sir. 'Scuse me." He patted my shoulder before he left. _He left me. He left me here with them!_

I looked back at them. "So, um, you all are from the D-tent, huh? Well, nice to meet you guys."

They didn't say anything. They all just continued to stare at me. _It's pretty obvious they don't like me. _

X-Ray was the first to say something. "Well, we better get back to the holes. Or else the Warden will get mad at all of us. C'mon Armpit, let's go." X and Armpit both leave the tent.

Soon as they leave, I hear X-Ray say from far away, "Have fun, Squid!"

Squid and I were the only ones standing there now. I didn't wanna feel more uncomfortable than I already am so I tried saying something.

"So, uh, hi. I'm Sara. Nice to meet you, Alan." _Shit, I said Alan instead of Squid! _I stick out my hand.

He just glances at my hand and scoffs. He comes close to me. His face is inches from mine. _Whoa! You are in my bubble, man._

He's glaring at me while he says in a low voice, "My name is Squid, girl. Don't know no Alan. Don't ever call me that again, ya hear?" His voice was low and rough. I felt a cold sweat going down my back. _Oh shit. I get it, my bad! _He moved back, making space between us.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," I said softly. _Boy, he sure is intimidating. _I retract my hand from the gap between us.

Squid turns his back to me and starts walking. _Wow, he sure has broad shoulders-wait. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYIN'?! _He continues to walk until he turns his head to me and says "You commin' or what?!"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." I run to catch up to him. _Man, talk about first impressions.  
_

I stayed a few inches behind him. He showed me anything, the "wreck" room, where we eat, bathrooms, the water spigot, the showers where some boys were still shower so I averted my eyes(still listening to the whistling and calling out to me), but what made my eyes lite up was a little shack labeled "Library."

I was an avid reader. I brought books by some famous authors. Some were over 900 pages. I read the Webster dictionary in Second grade but my friggin' brain forgets every little thing. Every morning, I would go to my school's crappy library and checked at least five books out, which I'd be done within a day. My absolute favorite book was "The Catcher in the Rye" by J. D. Salinger. I used to check it out everyday but I finally bought it myself.

I kept staring at the Library shack, wondering what kinds of books are in there, until Squid said,"Ain't no books in there, Babydoll," _BABYDOLL? Is this some southern TV drama?! Oh no, Is that my nickname?! "_,that's where the shovels fer diggin'. You'll go here first thing in the mornin'."

I frowned when he said that. _Damn, I was excited to check out all the books too. _

Squid noticed my frowning and chuckled to himself. I glanced at them and said "What's so funny?"

"You looked like I just crushed your dreams fer a second there." He kept chuckling when he put his hands in his pockets, turned around, and started walking away.

"Where you goin'?" I called after him.

"None of your goddamn business!" He shouted over his shoulder. _WELL!_

"Well, the hell am I supposed to do?!" I shouted at his back.

"I don't care!" he shouted back at me. _Isn't he lovely..._

I sigh and look around, wondering what I should do. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lump again, grinning like an idiot and licking his lips. _Screw this shit.  
_

I decided to head back to the tent. I didn't want to be watched by Lump or anybody.

* * *

When I got back, I saw a small boy,maybe 14 ,with poofy, curly hair. He was lying on his cot, staring at the ceiling, across from me. _Okay, maybe this kid will be nice._

"Hey, I'm Sara. What's your name?" No response. His eyes are glued to the ceiling. _Hmm..  
_

"I'm new here," _Duh, Sara,_"and my mentor, Squid, just walked off and I have no idea where the hell he is. You mind if I hang around here for a while?"

Still no response. He's just staring off into space. _Oh well, it's clear he doesn't want me to bother him.  
_

I just took his silence as a 'yes' so I sat down on my cot and grabbed my pack. I took off my cap and set it down on the corner of the cot. I opened my pack and pulled out some of my books. I brought five, The Catcher in the Rye, Treasure Island, Where the Red Fern Grows,The Yearling, and The Red Badge of Courage. I've read two of these five books. I bought the other three because I thought I might as well read something new. I laid down on the VERY uncomfortable cot and opened The Catcher in the Rye. Hey, I did say it was my favorite book.

_**'...Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody.' **Huh. Well, I won't miss anybody. Don't have people to miss anyway._

**_'I am always saying 'Glad to've met you' to somebody I'm not at all glad I met. If you want to stay alive, you have to say that stuff, though.' _**_Huh, I guess. _

"What're you reading?"

_**'People are always ruining things-'**Wait. Who said that?_

I look up from my book and I see the boy, who was lying down on the cot, sitting up and staring at me. I continue looking at him, probably looking like an idiot, because I'm really surprised that he spoke to me.

"Ahem." He clears his throat, which reminds me he asked me a question.

"Sorry! W-what did you ask?"

"I was just asking what were you reading." He points to my book.

"Oh, it's my favorite book. The Catcher in the Rye. It's really good. I have more books, wanna read some of them?" I try my best to be nice. Don't wanna get on everyone's bad side. _Like J.D. Salinger says, I wanna stay alive._

He looks down and then looks back up at me. He slowly shakes his head.

I put my book down. Now that I had his attention, I don't wanna mess it up.

"So, what's your name?"

He hesitates before answering me, "Everyone here calls me Zero. But my name is Hector." _Hector. That's a nice name._

I grin at him, "I suppose you'd want me to call you 'Zero' instead of 'Hector' 'round them, wouldn't you?"

He takes this into consideration. He's silent for a few seconds until he answers me, "If you want."

I smile, "Alright. I'll call you 'Hector' when we're alone and 'Zero' when others are 'round."

"Sounds great." He returns to lying back down on his cot. I was thinking of returning back to my book but I figured I should ask him some questions first.

"Hey, Hector. How's the rest of the D-tent?"

His head turns to me. He closes his eyes as to think about it, "They're okay. But there's this thing that they always do to the new kid. When you're digging your first hole, they'll dump dirt from their hole into yours. Something they do to every new kid, to make their hole harder to dig, which makes them stay out longer."

"Really?" I arch my eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Well, that should be fun."

He gives me a grin. _I think I just made my first friend here._

"Hey."

"Huh? What?" He catches my attention again. He sits back up on his cot again.

"Did you say Squid was your mentor?"

"Yeah. Why?" _I wonder where we're going with this.__  
_

"Oh, I figured anyway. His cot's closest to yours."

"I heard. Question: Why is Squid so, I dunno, so...mean?"

"No one knows. But he's the toughest guy of the D-tent. X-Ray is the leader though. He's been here longer than the rest of us."

"Huh. I see. I kinda figured he was tough, the toothpick gives it away." I remembered the toothpick in his mouth. The way he stood and his low, rough voice. _What in the hell am I sayin'? HE'S KINDA RUDE!  
_

"Hmm..."

All of a sudden, he stopped talking. I glanced at him and saw he fell asleep. _Well, digging holes does sound tiring._

I was thinking of returning to my book but then I felt thirsty. _Oh yeah, I forgot Mr. Sir gave me a canteen. _Next to my pack was the dirty canteen. _Where do I fill this up?_

Them I remembered the water spigot Squid showed me earlier. _Oh yeah, I know where it is. _

I flung the canteen over my shoulder, got up, and exited tent. I didn't take my cap 'cause the spigot was nearby. I look around and saw it.

No one was there,probably 'cause their digging holes. _But why is Hector not diggin' with 'em? I dont know._

* * *

I go over to the spigot and turn the knob. Out came flowing warm water and I filled up my canteen. I turned it off when the water was close to overflowing. I brought the canteen to my dry lips and drank. _It's not cold but water's water._

"Well, lookie who we have here."

I quickly turn around to the sound of the voice. Lump. Lump was there.

* * *

**Dun DUN DUN! cliff- hanger.**

**Okay, since it's the weekend, I might make a chapter and upload it everyday. But when it's a weekday, I'm gonna try to do the same thing and upload it before 9:00pm. **

**NEXT CHAPTER, we meet the whole D-tent crew, start digging and get close to Squid.**

**Simple answers to questions you might have:**

**Sara is 17.**

**Squid is 18.  
**

**This is taken place in 2014 not 2003, just to make it easier.**

**Everybody else is the same age as they were in the book/movie.**

**Sara has a southern accent. It's not as thick and rough as Squid's but it's there. That why, when she talks, you see stuff like "diggin'" or "somethin'".  
**

**I, on the other hand, do NOT have a Southern accent. I'm just trying my best to make them sound southern. **

**I know that it seems she's closer to Zero than Squid but, trust me, we're heading there. BELIEVE IN ME!**

**Hoped you liked it. :)**


	3. Penetrating Brown Eyes

**A/N:**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

Lump. Lump was there and so were two other big guys.

"Look guys, I don't want any trouble." They started surrounding me. They walked in circles around me, smirks and scary grins on their faces. _Ugh, disgusting._

"Pfft!" Lump chuckled to himself. Him and the other two guys were coming closer to me.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me. Assholes." I said, my voice almost growling.

"Calm down, Baby. You look like you need to have some fun, have a good time. Hows about we show you around camp?" Lump smirked at me.

"No. I already had a tour. Now, get the hell away from me." My voice sounded more furious and I gave them a sharp glare.

"Heh, loosen up girl! Now, c'mon. Let's have a good time." The guy on the right of lump came closer to me, almost touching me.

"Get the hell away!" I shout at them, right in their faces.

They started closing in on me, cornering me into the wall. One guy licked his lips, one looked at me head-to-toe, and Lump had a scary glint in his eyes. _That son of a bitch.__  
_

I kept backing into the corner of the wall, hoping there was an opening somewhere. I kept feeling the wall behind me, hoping to find a secret passageway or a loose brick. But...nothing._  
_

I didn't even have to blink and, almost immediately, the two guys were at my sides pinning me against the brick wall. I struggle to get away ,but their strong hold on my arms felt invincible.

Lump was right in front of me. Before he could do anything, I screamed and struggled. He grabbed my chin and force his lips on mine. His disgusting, dry lips. He started groping me until I heard a familiar southern accent behind Lump.

"Didn't your ma ever teach you 'bout respect?" Lump turned around and I saw who it was.

"Squid," I croaked. I felt a huge knot in my throat. I couldn't speak. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Get the fuck out, Squid. This doesn't concern you." Lump was right in front of Squid. He was a hell of a lot stronger looking than Squid but they were the same height.

"It does concern me. She concerns me." Squid nodded to me.

"I said Get. The fuck out." Lump was right in Squid's face. I didn't even see X-Ray and this other dude with blond hair sticking out all over the place come behind him.

"Sara, come over here," Squid sticks out his hand.

I look into his eyes. It's like his dark brown eyes are penetrating me. I probably look terrified as hell.

Squid smiled at me. He actually smiled at me. I was shocked. I stared wide-eyed at Squid. It was a warm smile. It's like one minute, he glares at me and the next, he shows me a warm smile. His warm smile calms me down.

"C'mon, Babygirl. Let's go," he says in a low voice.

I begin to walk towards him but Lump grabs my arm. "OW!" _Fuckin' hell, that hurts!_

Lump yanks me back and I slam into the wall. I fall to the ground, vision hazy. I try to get up and get away but I can't. _My head hurts...__  
_

I open my eyes and my vision is restored. I see punches thrown and hear yelling. Squid punched Lump dead in the face. Lump stumbles back a few steps but he quickly charges at Squid, knocking him down. As for the other two guys, X-Ray and the dude with the blond hair are beating them up as well. _  
_

They don't seem to see me so I get on my hands and knees and crawl my way out of the corner. There was a crate nearby and I hid behind there. _What in the hell is wrong with these guys?!_

I hide behind the crate until I see Squid on the ground. I see Lump towering over him.

"I told you to get the fuck away. But you just don't listen, don't you." Lump grabs Squid's collar and pulls his fist back, ready to punch Squid in the face.

"Stop it!" I run from behind the crate and ram myself right into Lump. I push him into the dirt. When we both crash into the ground, Lump grabs my hair and lifts up my head. I felt an incredible force hit me next to my cheek and lip. It sends me falling backwards on my back.

"Ugh...son of a bitch..." I roll over on my palms and knees trying to crawl away. I felt sick and I coughed. I tasted something irony and wet. I touch my mouth and I look at my fingers. _Blood..._

I felt it building up in my cheek. I spit it out. I look over my shoulder. I still hear the sounds of shouting and the crashing of fists.

I look of Squid and I see him punching Lump over and over, holding him by his collar. He punched Lump one last time, making him pass out. I look around and see Lump's other two thugs passed out on the floor as well. X and the other guy were standing above them, panting.

Squid looked over at me. He came over where I was. "Hey, you okay, Babygirl?" He knelt to my level and stuck out his hand. I looked at his was strong-looking. His arms were too.

I hesitantly took hold of his hand. My hand felt so small in his. I stumbled as I get up but he steadys me by grabbing my arm.

When I stand up, I am face-to-face to Squid. _He is tall. He's 'bout an inch taller than me. _

"Tsk, damn bastard got your lip there, Babygirl." _Babygirl. Whoa. _He gently grabbed my chin and moved it from left or right, inspecting my lip.

I touched my lip with my finger but I jerked it back. "Ow.." _That stings._

He let go of my chin. "We should have mom look at that."

"But, your head..." Above his left eyebrow, a trail of blood was down his face. _It stopped bleeding but it's still wet. _

I reach out to look at his head but he slightly moves back. I move my arm back.

"Naw, don't worry 'bout my head. Just gotta clean it," he says, reassuringly.

"Ahem." Squid and I look at X-Ray. Him and the other guy were standing there looking at us. "You done?"

I stare at them wide-eyed. Squid just shifted from one foot to the other.

"C'mon, let's go back to the tent." X-Ray came up between Squid and I with his arms crossed.

"In a minute," Squid glanced at me before talking back to X-Ray," I gotta take Babygirl to mom so we can get patched up." _Babygirl..._

X-Ray looked back-and-forth between Squid and I. He nodded a few seconds later,"Alright. But come back fast or else the Warden'll come down on all of us."

X-Ray turned to the other guys and said, "Let's go, Zig." They walked towards the D-tent. I saw them look back at us before entering.

"Let's go." I looked at Squid, he already started walking towards mom's place on the other side of camp.

We walked kinda slow. I glanced at Squid out of the corner of my eye. His hands are in his pockets. He didn't have the towel on his head anymore, just the tan cap. _And I JUST noticed this. Well done, Sara._

He looked straight ahead. His hand moved suddenly to his head. He took off his cap, ran a head through his hair, and put the cap back on. I was aware that I was no longer glancing at him but staring. I looked forward now. His hand moved again to his left pocket. He pulled out a toothpick. _He must've dropped the old one when he was fightin'._

"Hey, Babygirl, why did you go by yourself?"

"..." _Why does he always have a toothpick in his mouth? Maybe to give off that 'tough guy' aura._

"Hey! I'm askin' you a question!"

I jumped. He yelled right in my right ear. "Holy crap! Wh-what's the matter?!"

"I said why did you go to the water spigot ALONE?" he sounded so forceful. It kinda scared me a little. _He's still glaring at me. If looks could kill..._

"Well, it was right across from the tent. I thought I could just go."

He sighs. "Man, now we gotta watch out."

"What?" I stop walking and I look at him wide-eyed. He came to a stop, turned around, and gave me a scary look. He made sure I had his attention 'cause he bent down a little to be eye-level with me and stared me dead in the eye.

"Listen. From now on, you're gonna do what I say when I say it. You are also ALWAYS gonna follow me so this kinda shit don't happen again. And I better not hear no whinin', complainin', cryin', no nothin'. You understand?"

I just stared at him with my mouth hanging. I was so close to shaking_. _His intimidating gaze penetrated me. His brown eyes, which were once warm, became icy cold. I felt shivers in the middle of the goddamn desert. I had trouble forming words. My mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"U-uh-huh. Yeah, sure." I was stuttering. It was obvious enough that I'm scared underneath his gaze. I look down, side to side, everywhere. Anywhere except his eyes. _I can't believe I thought this guy was worried 'bout me. _

He looked at me for a few seconds before smirking at me. He started walking ahead of me again.

I wait until he's a couple of steps ahead of me before I start walking. I counted seven steps until I decided I should walk. I stare at my boots. I look up occasionally to see if we made it already but, so far, not yet. _It seems like an eternity._

I sigh and hang my head. _I am defeated. Well, he did save me. Yeah, I should thank him.  
_

I walk a little faster. I'm now right next to him. "Uh, hey?"

He didn't answer me. _He's either ignorin' me or he didn't hear me.  
_

I clear my throat and talk a little louder. "Hey, Squid?"

He turns his head to me, annoyed. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say thank you for savin' me back there with Lump and the other guys. So, thank you very much Squid." I give him a small smile.

"Hmph. It was nothin'." He give me a side-glance before looking straight ahead.

I put my hands behind my back. "So...how did you know where I was?"

He's silent for a few seconds before answering me. (_Hey, if he's gonna be my mentor, we should as least be on friendly terms.) _"X, ZigZag and I were done with our holes. We were going to go back to the tent when I heard a scream. And that's when I saw you."

I nodded with satisfaction. "I see. So Babygirl, huh?"

He looked at me before chuckling to himself. "Heh, yeah. Suits you. Whinin', lost lookin', naive, and helpless, like a little baby."

I pouted. "Hey! That's not very nice!"

His face turned serious, "Whoever said I was nice? See, you're whinin' like a little baby."

I open my mouth to object but I quickly close it. _I have a feelin' he'll win at an argument._

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Heh, finally quiet Babygirl?"

_Well, at least we're talkin'._

* * *

_**"Dr. Pendenski." **More like mom._

We were outside his door. Squid knocked three times. "Hey mom! You in there?!"

We heard footsteps and the door opened. We saw mom there with his hat gone but his cheeks sunburned. _At least his nose isn't burned. _

He looks at us wide-eyed, "Oh my lord, what happened to you kids?" He quickly goes to his desk and pulls out a first-aid kit.

"I-" I begin to say but Squid interrupts me.

"Lump and these other two goons tried to rape Babygirl. She got a little scratched up but X-Ray, ZigZag and I took care of it."

"I see." Mom grabbed a chair and nodded me to sit in it. He took out a clean cloth, applied water on it, and rubbed soapy water on it. He cleans my lip,"Well, I'll make sure Lump and his friends get punished. They're gonna work in the kitchen, serving food. Of course, I'll let the Warden and Mr. Sir know but, I assure you, this will not go unnoticed."

He stops cleaning my lip and I get up, go to the nearest mirror, and look at my lip. The bruise is on the bottom, left corner of my lip. It a little red but it stopped bleeding. It didn't look too bad. I go back to mom. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble at all. Now, Alan, if you please sit down." Mom motions for Squid to sit down on the chair.

He looked annoyed to be called Alan but he did as he was told. I was standing at the door frame. Mom started cleaning Squid's cut. Mom looked up at me,"Sara, you're not forced to stay here. You could go if you want to."

" Well-..." I remembered what Squid said earlier. '_You are also ALWAYS gonna follow me so this kinda shit don't happen again.' Oh yeah. "_No, I'll wait."

I glanced at Squid and saw that he had a satisfied look on his face. _I'm doing wonderfully.  
_

Squid gets cleaned up and then we thank mom for the help. He exit his place and we start walking towards D-tent. By the time we got out, the sun was still setting. Then, out of the blue, we heard a loud bell which made me jump.

Squid smirked. "Calm down, Babygirl, it's just the dinner bell. Time to eat. C'mon, you'll finally meet the rest of the D-tent."

He started walking towards the wreck room, I followed suit.

When I waked in behind him, the room went silent. They were all staring at me again. I lowered my head a little.

"Here." Squid handed me a metal tray and a spoon. He went up to the line and held out his tray. When he was done, he waited for me to go. I just did the same thing he did. I went up, held out my tray and waited. The boys pouring the soup looked at me for a bit and then served me. He put something really nasty looking on my tray. It was brown, watery, with some lumps in it. It didn't smell too appetizing. The man next to him put a cup filled with water and a slice of bread on my tray. I said thanks and walked to Squid. He led me to a table straight ahead. It was filled with boys, five of them. I was told that tents, usually, had seven boys in them. _New boys might come in the future. _

Squid sat down next to Hector. He left some space in between him and Hector . I took it that the space was my seat. I sat down next to him.

"Guys," Squid said with food in his mouth,"this is Babygirl. Babygirl, meet Magnet, ZigZag, and Zero. You've already met X and Armpit. Guys, this is Babygirl." He pointed to each of the boys when he said their names.

Magnet was a Hispanic looking guy with a shaved head.

ZigZag was the guy from earlier who helped X-Ray and Squid fighting Lump. He had beady eyes and hair that was all over the place.

I already knew Zer-Hector. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Sara-"

"Babygirl." Squid interrupted me.

"...Babygirl. Nice to meet you all." I tried to give my best grin. Afterall, I was going to be "tent-mates" with these guys for a while.

They just gawked at me while eating. The same kind of feedback I got from everyone.

_Yup, they look friendly._

* * *

And, TADA! Sorry I haven't uploaded yesterday! My dad sprung family-fun-time on me so I couldn't refuse to my dad. BUT we DID see Need for Speed. It was good. soo...yeah.

**I KNOW I said that I would start in the digging but I'm making this up as I go now. I felt like I needed details and to be closer to Squid and know everyone BEFORE I started digging. **

**I will try to upload everyday but I have homework and studying and other shit...BUT YOU MUST BELIEVE IN DANA! **

**PLEASE! leave reviews, favorite, suggest to other people and I will be looking and considering suggestions so PLEASE LEAVE SOME!  
**

**I will NOT let another girl into CGL though so don't bother suggesting THAT ONE THING!**

**I hoped you liked it.*****:)**


	4. Waiting For Me

**A/N:**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I am sorry I've been delaying on this chapter. I've had a bit of writer's block but I AM BACK~**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

They just stared at me. I folded my arms in my lap.

I saw a hand reach over to my tray and take my slice of bread.

"You didn't dig today, so, you wouldn't mind giving up your bread to somebody who did, now would ya? Also, to someone who saved you?" X-Ray started chewing on my bread before I could even answer. _Oh yeah, he was with Squid when he was beating up Lump. Zigzag too. _

"I don't mind. And, thanks for what you did," I looked at ZigZag who sat across from me,"you too, ZigZag. Thank you."

"Aw, look at you, being all nice," Squid whispers in my ear, giving me chills. "'Why, thank you boys! So much!'" Squid mocks me in a high voice. All the guys, except Hector, burst out laughing.

"If you're tryin' to do an impression of me, that's not the right way to do it." I sneer at him, annoyed.

His face turns serious. "I didn't try. I got that right." We both glare at each other.

"So how'd you get in here? What'd you do?" My head snaps back at X-Ray.

"I,uh..." I looked down at my food. I was uncomfortable," I shot a man and killed him." I hung my head. _No point in sayin' 'I didn't really do it. They framed me, I'm innocent!' Everyone probably says that 'round here. __  
_

Zero nudged my elbow. I looked up at everyone. I expected to see stunned faces but I didn't. Everyone had blank looks on their faces.

"Well?" I say at all of them.

"Well what?" Zig says.

"Aren't you guys shocked?" They all shook their heads 'no'. I raise my eyebrow.

"You see, chica," Magnet says to me, "murder is not the worst thing anyone at this camp had ever done. Everyone has done something bad."

"That's why we are all here in the first place." X-Ray puts in.

I look at all of them one by one. They all had the same look on their faces. I tried looking for some sort of doubt but I couldn't find it. "Hmm." _What's up with these guys? _

I was thinking how the hell can these guys be nice...to me. _I mean, I told them I "killed" someone and yet, they're fine! _

I was moving the slop on my tray with my spoon. _I am slowly losing my appetite.  
_

Magnet noticed me not eating. "Hey, Babygirl, you should eat it. You're gonna regret it if you don't."

I glanced at him before looking back at my slop. I was taking it into consideration. I furrowed my brows in annoyance. It looked like brown shit with potatoes here and there. Like the kind of food pigs eat.

Squid nudged my arm. "Eat it."

I furrowed my brows at him as I pouted. He raises his eyebrow at me. I knew what he was thinking. _'No whinin', no complainin', no nothin.' __God dammit, this is unfair. _

I scooped up a bit of brown slop on the tip of my spoon. I brought it to my mouth and swallowed it. I made no face as I tasted it. I'm not one to whine and complain anyway. Even if I didn't like my food, I always finished it.

It tasted so bad. Like...ugh, I can't even find a similar taste. I swallowed. Everyone leaned forward on their seats to see my reaction.

"It's friggin' disgusting."

Everyone laughed, even Hector.

"You'll learn to tolerate it." Hector whispered to me. Nobody heard him except for me.

"We'll see." I whispered back. He grinned.

The rest of the lunch break was okay. I managed to shove down the rest of the slop down my throat with no complaints. I saw X-Ray and Armpit mess around, Magnet talking about how he swore he saw a hole with a million of lizards in it, and I saw Squid and ZigZag talk about the pranks they did when they were back in school.

When we all finished, we all got up to clean our trays. I was the first done washing mine. All of the others from D-tent were still cleaning so I had to were only allowed to use a bit of water and soap. They gave everyone small portions, the cups were for measuring how much water we were allowed to use. It wasn't a lot, I can tell you that.

_Looks like they're gonna take a while. _I decided to go wait for them by the entrance of the wreck room which was a few feet away from the washing station. I leaned against the doorway. I heard heavy footsteps coming from outside into the wreck room.

"Damn bitch. If it wasn't for those fuckers from D-tent," _I know that voice. Holy shit. _

Lump walked in the doorway. His left eye is badly bruised, a trail of fry blood came out of his nose, and his cheekbone is bruised. He looked like hell. When he saw me, he looked so pissed. His face turned red with anger, his good eye became bloodshot, and I can see his veins popping out of his neck and forehead.

That very second, I was frozen on the spot. Terror washed over my body. He glared at me like he wanted to kill me.

"You little...!" His hand shooted towards my arm. Just when he was about to grab it, I felt a large hand on my right shoulder pulling me back. I was spun around and I saw Squid's face. He bent down a little so he could be eye-to-eye with me. He had a cold glare on his face.

"What did I tell you?" His deep brown eyes paralyzed me.

"I-I..." I stumbled with my words. I couldn't form any. He looked over my head to where Lump was. ZigZag and Magnet were holding his arms back while X-Ray was talking to him. We attracted a lot of attention. Everyone in the room came and surrounded us. _Okay, we are causin' a scene here._

"Hey, let's just calm down. Now, come on, Lump. You know better than to mess with someone from D-tent. You do know what the 'D' stands for, do you?" X-Ray said into Lump's face.

Lump scoffed at X and looked at me. He glared at me but then he just licked his lips again. _You've gotta be shittin' me._

I furrowed my brows and looked at the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and pull me back again. Squid moved in front of me, blocking my view of Lump. He had a big back with broad shoulders. He was just wearing his orange jumpsuit pants and a white T-Shirt. I could see his shoulder pads and muscles. My face felt as hot as a stove. _I gotta stop thinkin' like this. He's Squid, goddamnit! Sure, he saved me and stuff, but he don't like me at all!_

"...besides, if we don't get our act together, we'll be hearing from the warden. So let's try to get along." X-Ray took charge. He turned back to us, "C'mon guys, let's go. Gonna be dark soon."_  
_

He started walking out the wreck room with Armpit following and after him, Magnet, Hector, and ZigZag. Squid started walking, but as he walked passes Lump, he hit shoulders with him, on purpose. When he left, it was just myself. I started walking out. That split second I was shoulder-to-shoulder with Lump, he smirked. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. _Screw that guy. _

Once I was outside, I saw Squid waiting for me. He looked at me with his hand in his pockets and the damn toothpick in his mouth, his head cocked to the side.

I was a bit shocked. Mostly at the thought that he waited for me. "...What're you do-"

"Look, I wasn't waitin' cuz I wanted to. It's because I have to. So don't get any stupid ideas in that little head of yours." He spun around on his feet and headed for the D-tent.

I quietly walked behind him. _Even though he's a jerk and rude, he still waited for me. And he protected me from Lump TWICE. He's like some sort of secret protector or somethin'. I just can't believe he waited for me. I don't care if he said he had to, it was nice. _A small smile formed on my lips. _Plus, he is kinda cute with the toothpick and his biceps and his accent and the way his-_

I snapped my head up. It was like I was thrown back into reality. _WHAT THE FRICKITY FRACK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I SHOULDN'T BE THINKIN' 'BOUT THIS SHIT! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!_

By the time I was done mentally slapping myself, we arrived back at the tent. When I walked in, half the people in the tent we passed out. The only ones still awake were Hector, still looking at the ceiling, and Magnet, turned on his side mumbling to himself.

Squid throws himself on his cot with his hands behind his head. I sit on mine and take off the top part of my jumpsuit off, showing my DESCRETE black tanktop and the pants. I took off my boots and set them next to my cot. I take out Catcher again and begin reading. It wasn't that late, only 8:30-ish. It wasn't pitch black, then again it wasn't perfect reading light, but I could make out the words.

I opened to a random page. I know this book like the back of my hand so I just flip to random pages.

**_"The mark of the immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause, while the mark of the mature man is that he wants to live humbly for one." _**_I see._

I was about to flip the page when I caught Squid staring at me.

"May I help you...?"

He looks at my book. "I read that book once."

"You did? Did you like it? It's my favorite."

He shrugs. "S'alright. Wouldn't call it my favorite though."

"Hmm." I was very awkward after that. I couldn't keep the conversation going. _Damn my social skills.  
_

I go back to reading. **_"Almost every time somebody gives me a present, it ends up making me sad." _** _You're not alone there._

"You're from Texas right?"

I look back at Squid wide-eyed. I was surprised he was still talking to me. "Uh, yeah. Why, can you tell?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you got a bit of an accent on you." He gave me a wryry smile. _Thumpthump. Shut up, heart.__  
_

"You too. Where you from?"

"Austin."

I got excited. "Really?! Me too!" I remembered to whisper. Everyone was sleeping.

"Is that a fact?" The right corner of his lips raised.

I nodded. "Yeah! I wonder why we haven't seen each other, though."

"Yeah, I wonder..." He looked down as if thinking about it.

"Well, I did live in the bad side of Austin."

"I don't know for myself. I wasn't rich but I wasn't poor. Somewhere in the middle, I guess."

"Hm. You never told me how you got in here. What happened?"

His face scrunched up before answering me. "Listen, we ought to go to sleep now. We gotta wake up really early."

He started going under the covers.  
I closed my book and put it back in my pack.

"Okay. Well, goodnight Squid." I pulled up the covers to my shoulders.

"Night." He mumbled. His turned on his side, his back facing me.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL SLEEP IN THE SAME COT, SEEING AS HOW YOU GUYS ARE SO FRIENDLY NOW!" The whole tent started laughing. _I don't know who said that but I can guarantee that I'm not gonna sleep a wink because of him._

"Shut up, you lazy bastards!" Squid shouted towards them. He sighed as he covered his head with his pillow. _Awe, he's shy..  
_

I smile as I turn on my stomach. I felt my cheeks go warm. _Hehehe, I think this might not be as bad as I thought...I have a feelin' I will eat those words later._

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" I fell to the floor. I looked up and saw that Squid had lifted up my cot, making me fall to the ground.

"Wake up, Babygirl. Time for hell." He had a smug look on his face.

I groaned and I got up. _Yeah, no, this is as bad as I thought. _

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! **

**Please spare me! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SLACKING ON THIS CHAPTER! It's just that it was spring break and...I have done absolutely nothing productive. AND I swear my butt got flatter from sitting on the couch and being a potato! T^T**

**Okay. Someone suggested that I have a kissing scene and I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE!...in time.**

**It's just that I feel that Squid and Sara should get to know each other a LITTLE bit more Before we get any lip action. I DO promise that there will be a kissing scene in the next 2-3 chapters. **

**AGAIN please review, favorite, follow, and if you have any suggestions PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL ME!**

Thank you ALL for your reviews. I love them all. If you think I won't read your review, then buddy, HA! YOU ARE WRONG I READ EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM EVERYDAY BECAUSE THEY INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!

**I really do appreciate each and every one of your reviews because, if I didn't get them, I'd probably give up on this story a long time ago so THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**REMEMBER even if you are a guest, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Dana out******


	5. Pick a Hole, Any Hole

**A/N:**

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I am sorry I've delayed on this chapter. I've had writer's block...AGAIN. It's just that, I thought 'where in the hell is this going?' I was thinking of stopping it but NOPE! I MADE A COMMITMENT AND, DAMMIT, IM GONNA STICK TO IT!**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

I groan and slowly get up. I saw Squid with a smirk on his face and my cot in his hands. _How could he lift that up? Probably lighter than it looks.  
_

He was already dressed with the cap on his head, the towel wrapped around it, and the damn toothpick in his mouth.

"Ugh, what the hell, Squid?"

He lets go of my cot. "You're late, Babygirl. Look," he points around the tent,"everyone is already gone."

"Well, if everyone is already gone, why didn't you go with-"

He cuts me off short. "Hey, just hurry up alright!" He turns around but doesn't start walking like he always does.

_He stayed for me, didn't he? Heh, he's nice...at times.  
_

I make my cot, making it look neat. _Hmmm, I wonder..._

I grabbed the end of the cot, where Squid grabbed it. I tried lifting it up but it was impossible. It made a few squeaky noises but it was really heavy. _Sonofa-...Geez, this weighs a ton!  
_

"What the hell are you doing? You stupid or somethin'?" Squid walked next to me.

I tried lifting it up again but I gave up. I let go. I bent down, put my hands on my knees, and start panting.

"How...how...can you...lift that..? It...weighs...a ton!"

He scoffs. "You're just puny. What do you weigh, 80 pounds?"

I steady my breathing. I stand right in front of him and put my hands on my hips. "I'm not puny, I'm 107 pounds!"

"Whatever, I don't care. Just hurry it up." He folds his arms and starts walking out of the tent. I see him stop when he was right outside.

_At least I get a bit of privacy. Honestly, he could be impossible!_

I keep the sleeves of my jumpsuit folded at my waist. I straighten out my black tank-top and I put my boots on. I grab a hair tie and make a ponytail. I brushed my bangs to the side, which made it frame my face, and put on my red cap. I walk outside and next to Squid.

"Took you long enough." He starts walking. _He's gotta stop doin' that._

"Pssh, that probably took 5 minutes tops!"

"More like 10." He sighs. "Man, if we get in trouble with the warden, it'll be on you."

I roll my eyes. I then realized that it was way too early. "What the heck, Squid! The sun's not even out yet!" The sky is a dark blue color, the kind of color you see when it's 4:00 in the morning. _What the shit!_

"Hey, what did I say about complainin'?!" He barks at me. I shrink behind him.

We _walk_ toward the shack labeled 'Library'. I was excited but then I remembered what Squid told me. _It's not an actual library. It's where they keep the shovels. _

Squid opens it and grabs a shovel. I walked up and grabbed one too. I aligned it with my height. _Of course, I'm taller. The shovel is 5 feet and I'm 5'6''.  
_

"Hey! I don't mind leaving you behind!" Squid shouts over his shoulder.

"I'm coming! Jeez!" I run up behind him.

We start walking for a while, no talking for at least 10 minutes. I see the other campers up ahead digging and a truck with a giant water tanks on the back.

"Because of you, we both missed breakfast." I was surprised at the sudden start of a conversation.

I look down. "I'm sorry but I'm not used to wakin' up at 4:00am."

I heard him mumble. "...this is gonna be a lot of work...watching over a kid. I'm not a babysitter."

I roll my eyes and nudge him. "Hey, you Do know I'm 17, right? I'm no kid."

"Sure as hell don't act like a 17 year-old. More like a 7 year-old."

"Hey!"

He starts chuckling.

Pretty soon, we're right where the other guys from D-tent are at.

X-Ray's head pops up from his hole. "Hey Squid. Sara, how was sleeping in?" The other campers start laughing.

"Pretty decent, actually. Until I got woken up." I glance at Squid.

"Don't you look at me like that. You should be thankin' me. If I hadn't, you would have gotten busted."

"Pssh." Squid walks away to the left.

I go next to X-Ray's hole. "So, where do I start?"

"Wherever you want." I heard him mumble _girls are trouble _but I decided not to point it out.

I go past the other campers. I find a nice spot next to Magnet. I stick my shovel in the earth but it didn't go very far. _Sigh. Damn dirt is solid._

I jump on my shovel and it goes all the way in. I pull it, scoop up dirt, and throw it over my shoulder.

I was going to stick it in the ground again until I decided to look up. Everyone was looking at me dig. I hate the feeling of their stares so I turn around to ignore them.

* * *

Two hours passed. The sun was finally in the sky but I instantly regretted wishing for it. It was boiling. Even though it was a dry heat, it still made me sweat like crazy. Then something inside me made me wonder...

I called out to Magnet.

"Yeah Babygirl?"

"Hey, what if I have to use the bathroom?"

I raises his arms and spans the area around us. "Pick a hole, any hole."

_You've gotta be kidding me. What the shit._

* * *

**AND TADA!**

**Sorry this was a short chapter. I haven't uploaded in a while and I felt bad so I wrote this. REALLY PROUD OF IT TOO!**

**THANKS so much for your reviews! All of you guys love it and I'm super happy! **

****Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!****

**Again, I will NOT add another girl to the story so don't even ask. **

**In the next chapter:**

**Digging**

**more digging  
**

**AND EVEN MORE DIGGING! (MWAHAHAHA...sorry.)**

**Squid will show more concern for Sara**

**Squid will help Sara**

**Squid will defend Sara  
**

**SQUID WILL DO A LOT OF THINGS FOR SARA :D**

**Lump tries to fuck with us again  
**

**and...**

**Squid will show physical affection for SARA! be happy, dammit.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**NightlyDana out~**


	6. What A Pain

**A/N:**

**Hey! I know you people must hate me. I've been gone for a month(or more...)BUT I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON! There was just some serious family issues and I was overwhelmed and i didn't feel like talking to anyone or writing another chapter. But, thanks to your reviews and favorites, I am back on the wagon! I am the kind of person who never breaks a promise, so i promise you all, I. WILL. FINISH. THIS. STORY! not now though, NOOOOO! We still have so much to do! like, more protecting, bonding, digging, getting injured, piggy back rides, digging, presents, KISSING, digging, meeting Stanley, and even more digging! AND MUCH MORE!**

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up. **

* * *

"Oh no. I am NOT going to do that in a hole, Magnet!"

Magnet shrugged his shoulders. "Then you're going to have to hold it in 'til the end of the day, chica."

The guys started laughing. _Why am I always the object of ridicule?!_

Okay, let me just, at the very least, DESCRIBE the scenery. It's around 6:30am, the sun's in the sky, my canteen has about 2/3 full of water, my hole is about half a foot deep, I'm sweaty, my hands are starting to hurt, and I'm surrounded by a ton of guys, who are very dangerous. _Well, the only "dangerous" one I've come across with would be Lump, but thank you Jesus he's not out here. _

For punishment, he's cleaning dishes and serving food at the wreck room for two weeks.

_Hey, as long as he's not in my sights, I'm happy. _

I take my cap off, and I pull the hair tie out of my hair and make a bun. It turned out a little bit messy but I don't care right now. I put my cap back on and continue driving the shovel into the dry dirt.

"Hey, Babygirl."

"Huh?" I prop my head up to see Hector in the hole next to mine.

"You doing okay?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Thanks for asking, Zero." To be honest, I felt a little touched that he was worried about me.

"No problem. You just looked a little tired." He went back to digging his hole.

I felt a little smile form on my mouth. _Hector reminds me of a little brother...__  
_

I roll up my sleeves and get back to work. 1/2 _foot down, 4 1/2 more to go.__  
_

Little did I know, someone was watching the whole exchange.

* * *

"Shit, it's hot..." I whisper to myself. It probably noon, I'm covered in sweat, and my hands are burning. I'm probably three feet in, but it feels endless.

"LUNCH TIME, LADIES!"

I look up and I see Mr. Sir come out of his truck with Dr. Pend- I mean,MOM. Everybody jumps out and heads for the truck.

"Hey, Babygirl, let's go." Hector reaches his hand toward me. I could've jumped out myself but every joint in my body hurts so I didn't bother.

"Thanks." I grab his hand. But right when he pulls, I felt an electric shock go from my hand to all over my body. It hurt so much, I flinched.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep pulling." He does so, which increased the pain level to a six, but I got out.

We start walking toward the truck in silence. We're both probably so exhausted, we couldn't speak.

I look down at my hands. I saw the most bloodiest blisters ever. There was blood on the tips of my fingers, and the blisters on my palms cut open and spewed blood. The blood was dry though. _Must've happened earlier. I shouldn't hold the handle so hard. How did I not notice the blood?_

I touched my left palm, which made me flinch. _I should leave them alone._

I put my hands behind my back.

We reached the truck. Hector and I were first, which was really surprising because we were the last people to get out of our holes but, somehow, we got...there...first? _Weird._

We start a line, Hector in front of me.

"Canteen?" Mr. Sir asks Zero.

Right when he's about to give him his canteen, X-Ray went in front of Zero. Then Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, and lastly Magnet.

"Did...they just cut?" I asked Hector.

He just nodded at me. _The hell..?! T-they can't do that!_

"Can they do that?"

He nodded again. _SIGH__  
_

"Great..."

One-by-one everyone gets their canteen filled up with water again. After that, they got a sandwich and an apple slice in a plastic bag.

When everyone got their stuff, they waited next to the truck, eating. Hector got his water and went to go get his food. Now it was my turn.

"Canteen?"

I give him my canteen. Mr. Sir takes it out of my hand and slowly fills it up with water.

"So how's manual labor working out for you? Getting tired?"

"Pfft. Not one bit."

He squints at me. "Hmm. Well, don't worry about your hands. As time goes on, they'll get stronger and callused."

"Hmm."

He's finished filling it and hands it to me. I grab hold of it but he's doesn't let go.

He stares me square in the eyes. "Remember, don't do anything stupid, like trying to be brave."

"Got it." Mr.s Sir lets go. I walk towards mom, he's handing out the food.

"Here you go, Sara. A fine apple for a lovely lady."

I take my food. "Heh, lady? You must be talkin' to someone else."

He notices my hands. "Oh, don't worry Sara. Put a little water on them and a little patience, good as new."

I glance at them. "Yeah, I'll make sure to do that." I wasn't particularly worried. Sure, my hands looked pretty gnarly but I've looked worse.

I start to walk to my hole, when a hand grabs my wrist and turns me around.

"What's the matter with your hands." Squid stares down at me, glaring. Like I'm to blame. Like he's suffering for my pain.

"Nothing." I try to yank my hand away but his grip is so strong.

He pulls me closer to him. Squid bends down a little to get to my height, his deep brown eyes staring deeply into my blue ones. _Serious de ja vu..._

_AW HELL, HE'S TOO CLOSE!_

"Uh..." I stutter.

"Let me ask you again. What. happened. to. your. goddamn. hands."

"W-well...uh, you see, uh..." I couldn't make a sentence form. _I probably look like an idiot right now._

He sighs deeply. "Jeez, what a pain in the ass."

_Hey!_

Squid lets go of me and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of brown working gloves. He throws them at me and I catch them.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"Don't think they're yours, you're just borrowin' 'em."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"Whatever." He starts walking away. I hear him mutter _annoying. _

I watch his back as he leaves. I felt a smile creep up on my lips. _He's not that bad of a guy. _

"BACK TO WORK!"

"Son of a bitch..." I whisper to myself.

_These guys will be the end of me. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**AAAAAAAAAND THERE YOU HAVE IT, LADIES AND GENTS!**

**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! FINE. **

**Hector and Sara's relationship is strong. Like, Best friend or bro/sis strong.**

**I written this in two hours and it is now 12:15am so I'm going to bed before I get into trouble. See, I risk stuff for you guys. I just had a huge writer's block and GAHHHHH!**

**BUT I couldn't leave you guys hanging! I couldn't! I can't believe how many people wanted me to upload ASAP and all the reviews and the follows and how much they love the story and I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Like I said, I'm committed to my story. It may be a week or a couple of months until I upload SOMETHING, BUT .UPLOAD. **

**I'm not doing this on purpose, btw. If I don't upload for a while, there's a serious reason.**

**Right now, I'm probably only gonna upload once a month or twice or three time...I DON'T KNOW. BUT I WILL UPLOAD!**

**Now that it's summer (I'm going into my sophomore year and I'm turning 15 July 15), I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME FOR FANFIC! **

****REMEMBER,Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!****

****I will not accept another girl in this series. That's a no no. A boo boo. ****

****I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME.****

****and for those of you who bothered to read the A/N, thank you. Cookies for you *gives cookies*****

****DANA out~~~~~~~~~****


	7. My Adam, The Non-Committer

**A/N:**

**Hello, my beauties! How's it going? good? good.**

**So...I made a thing. A GOOD THING. This would be that good thing. Why would this be a good thing? Because, it just is. Also, CUZ I UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS IN THE SAME WEEK, THAT'S WHY! Aren't you proud of me?! I am. **

**So, I present to you that good thing. **

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

"Oh...my...god..." It's the late afternoon and I'm almost done. But what sucks is that everyone is already done and I'm still here digging. My shirt is wet with sweat but it's good that my hands don't hurt that much anymore since Squid gave me his gloves.

_I still can't believe he did that for me. Huh, maybe he's not that big of a jerk after all._

Right now, my digging speed is very crappy. Now that I think about it, my arms are very sore and I don't feel like I can dig any longer.

_I should think of things that I like. Yeah, that'll help._

Ever since I was a kid, I sucked at many things and I often did very poor at trying to learn new skills. I would get bored with things very quickly, resulting in me giving up...a lot. BUT it seems like whenever I thought of things that I liked, I got the job done quicker. Like, I would think of it as a reward. So whenever I was forced to do chores or hard labor, I thought of nice things.

I started thinking of things from my childhood. Like my teddy bear, my love of dinosaurs and power rangers, ice cream, roller coasters, and swing sets.

Then I got to thinking of Adam. How I would get bullied from the neighborhood teenagers and he would kick their asses. How he taught me how to clean and cook. How he pushed me to try out for a bunch of activities, even though I never wanted to. And how he would work long hours and come home really late just to keep us going in our shit hole of an apartment. I thought about the times when he would bring all kinds of girls over and they would end up staying the night. My bro was always a ladies man. He would bring a new girl every week. I saw all kind of girls: hippies, emo, gothic, hipsters, OLDER women, married women, seniors in high school, staff, Etc...

Yup, that was my Adam. The non-committer. He would always act like I had no clue what they were doing. He would always say "she's spending the night" or "got kicked out" or "the apartment was closer than her house so I told her she could crash." He reminds me of Holden from The Catcher In The Rye. Like Holden(the main character in the book), my bro always got himself into trouble, was a smart-ass, smoked, hated movies, and wanted to preserve my innocence when it came to his little sister I don't blame him, I mean, who would go up to their kid sister and say "We're gonna have the sexy times in that room over there. Just so you know"? But, no matter what Adam was doing or who he was with, he'd always drop everything for me.

I didn't notice I was crying.

_Damn, I'm doing the opposite. I should be making myself happy not sad._

Then I thought of something funny. When he tripped at the mall and fell into the fountain. That was so funny, tears were spewing out and my stomach was hurting as hell.

I chuckled at the thought of me falling in there with him. Would've been twice as funny.

Before I even knew it, I was done with my hole.

"Fucking finally..." I whispered to myself.

I try to get out of the hole but it's a little to deep. _Motherfu-_

"One minute, you're cryin' and the next, you're laughin'. You're one strange kid."

"For the last time, guys. I am 17! I am no ki-!" I start saying as I turn around but stop when I see who was talking.

I look up to see Squid, who from my point of view is as big as a skyscraper, with his arms folded and the toothpick dancing in his mouth.

"Got a lot of nerve giving me mouth, Babygirl." He glares down at me.

"Uh...Sorry." I look down.

There was a long pause.

"What the hell you waitin' for? Get up already so we can go." I can sense annoyance in his voice.

"Uhhh..." I look around me to find something to get me up but there's nothing. I lean on the heels on my feet.

"What?" It sounds like cold acid when he said that to me.

"I can't get out."

"You serious?"

I nodded.

"Son of a bitch..." he rubs his eyes with his hands and scratches the back of his head.

_I sense some hostility on his part._

"Grab on then."

"...wha?"

His hand reaches down in front of me. The same hand that punched Lump in the face. The same muscular hand that saved me from those bastards. You could see all the veins that go up his tan shoulders. And from there you can see the muscular muscles on his biceps. _I know it's the desert and it's naturally hot but it just got hotter. shit._

"Hurry up."

I take off my gloves and put them in my pocket. I hesitate to grab onto his hand. It kind of hard to explain but it felt like my palm fit perfectly into his hand. This is so weird, but it felt like God especially made him so my hands could fit into his hands. I don't know, it's a stupid thought.

He pulled me up. But it wasn't just any tug. NO-NO. It was a HUGE tug. Like, to him, it was probably nothing. He didn't even nudge. But for me, it was like I was flying out of the hole. Someone was in the hole behind me and gave me a big hard push up.

I "flew" into his chest and he lost his footing. I breathed in his scent. Smelled like honey and sweat. _I shall remember this scent...Wait, what?_

I realized what I was doing. I immediately got embarrassed.

I pushed him away and I hung my head. "S-sorry! I didn't mean for that to occur."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Pssh, whatever. Doesn't matter right now. What matter's is that the dinner bell is going to ring in 10 minutes. Now we're 15 minutes away from camp. Either we go right now or we miss dinner and I'll make your life a whole lot worse. Do you want that?"

I quickly shook my head.

"Good. Now hurry the hell up! Any slower, I'm gonna make us run." He turned around and started walking...really fast.

"Wait up!" I run up to him and proceeded heading back to camp.

Everything hurts. My back, my neck, my hands, my arms, my feet, and my pride. NOTHING CAN GET ANY WORSE.

"Babygirl, since we're gonna be a little late to dinner, that means that we'll probably get in trouble. If we get in trouble getting food in time, they're gonna make us work in the wreck room the next day. That means working with Lump. So, if I were you, I'd hurry the fuck up. Cuz if I get in trouble because of you, I'll make sure you get the longest shovel every day you're here."

_SON OF A BITCH!_

* * *

**AND TADA!**

**Sorry this was a short chapter. REALLY PROUD OF IT THOUGH!**

**Someone asked me to write longer chapters. I WILL! DON'T WORRY! JUST NOT NOW CAUSE IT'S 11:30pm AND I CAN'T WRITE A LONG CHAPTER IN THE NEXT THIRTY MINUTES!**

**(FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE PARENTHESIS PART. IM JUST TELLING YOU GUYS HOW I WRITE. okay, what I usually do is, while I'm writing, I listen to my favorite youtuber's voice...i know that sounds weird but it helps. I listen to Cry [youtube channel: Cryaotic] play The last of us. Usually because his voice is so sexy and deep and it soothes me. AS WE SPEAK, OR WRITE, AT THIS MOMENT RIGHT NOW IN TIME AS IM WRITING THIS, I'M LISTENING TO HIM PLAY! I also listen to Black Veil Brides or their funny moments or Andy Biersack's funny moments because he is so beautiful and his voice is like liquid butter. So, yeah. That's how I write. You see, I get bored very easily...like the main protagonist in our little story here. So i need entertainment whilst I do things like: reading, doing homework, and the obvious, WRITING FANFICTION! I also listen to "Raining Tacos" cuz...I...like tacos. So, yup, that's it. Continue on.) **

**THANKS so much for your reviews! All of you guys love it and I'm super happy!**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Again, I will NOT add another girl to the story so don't even ask. If you do, I will smite you. I will stab you with a dull pencil. WITH LOVE 3**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**DANA OUT~~~~~**


	8. Carrying Me Like A Fricking Princess

**A/N:**

**Wazzup!**

**I'm not gonna sugar coat it. I've been kinda lazy. PLUS, a lot of family issues. A LOT. My brother's being a Dick. My sister's a pain in the ass. My parents...UGGGHHH. **

**On another note, I started school. I AM NOW A SOPHOMORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! MY evil laugh. **

**Here's my creepy/funny/awesome laugh: HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE! **

**...and that was that. **

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to REVIEW, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

*pant**pant**pant* _Christ...I'm exhausted..._

"Oi, Babygirl! Hurry up or else!" Squid glares at me over his shoulder. _  
_

"Well, I'M SORRY but my legs *pant* feel like they're going to give out any second!"

_Why in the hell does he always walk ahead of me leaving me __behind in his tracks?! Well, he IS pretty tall. Only normal for tall people to take longer strides. _

"Quit your whinin'! Now hurry up!" He sounds agitated.

"Okay okay..." He sounds like a commanding officer.

I tried power walking to catch up to him but I didn't have it in me. I stopped for a second to take deep breaths, to try to calm down and keep going. I sat down on the ground, leaned back on my hands and looked up at the sunset-orange sky. When I leaned back, I remembered how blistery they were earlier. The pain was shooting up my arms but I didn't care at that moment. I just wanted to rest.

Squid noticed I stopped walking. He turned around and shouted, "What's the hold up, girl! If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you here for them lizards and rattlesnakes!"

"Eek!" I felt a cold sweat going down my back. The thought of a rattlesnake just gave me the creeps. "I'm going, don't worry about me!"

"Worry? Heh, who said I was worried 'bout you?" Squid teased and kept walking.

"Hey, wait up!"I pushed myself back up and started to run to him but, right before I took two steps, my knees gave out and I landed on my hands, causing even more pain than before. Like a jolt of electricity rushed through my whole body. I felt something warm on my hands. I took off my gloves and I saw that the cuts and blisters opened up and were seeping out blood. A lot of blood.

Blood was dripping off my hands and onto the dry desert soil. Blood dripping off my skinny fingers, blood dripping off my nails. It was a crimson color. _Oh my..._

All of a sudden, I felt really tired. Not exhausted tired this time. A sleepy tired. A very sleep tired. The world seemed to go in slow motion. I see Squid really far away. Like he forgot about me. I see him continue to walk away.

"S-squid...help...!" I croaked the last word out. It felt like there was a knot in my throat, I could barely talk now.

I'm on my knees trying to keep my eyes open. I look down at my hands and I see a tiny pool of blood near my knee.

"Sara...!" I look up and see Squid running toward me, with a scared look on his face. It seems like forever until he reaches me.

"Sara!" He gets on his knees in front of me and catches me as I'm about to faint. He cradles me and takes my hands in his. "Sara, it's gonna be all right. Just gotta take you to Mom, you understand?"

I nod. All of a sudden, I feel something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt kind of cold.

"Okay...we..do...take you...mom...Sara...gonna...be all right..." I couldn't hear that well. I only picked up half of what he was saying. I couldn't understand most of it. I look up at his worried face and all I see is his mouth moving. It's like as if someone was covering up my ears and all I heard was his muffled voice.

My head was spinning and the last thing I see is his face yelling at me, saying my name over and over again.

* * *

I remember when my brother took me to the park when I was seven years old. It had just finished raining, that's when I love it best. After it's done raining, I feel like the earth was cleansed of all the grimy pollution we caused. I also like the smell. It smells so fresh and clean, I just love it.

Adam and I were sitting on a park bench, him reading and I eating a hot dog he bought me. Since it had just finished raining, I had my purple rain boots and rain jacket and my blue backpack. I would carry my tissues, my books and dolls in it. Yes, even at the age of seven, I was a reader. I had books like The Little Mermaid and, my favorite princess book, Sleeping Beauty. I also carried bandages, band-aids and rubbing alcohol, just in case. I would trip a lot. A lot.

My hair back then was dirty blond and was in pigtails with a braid in them. When I was a toddler, my hair was blond. Then it changed to dirty blond. And when I turned fourteen, it changed brown. _My hair is sending me mixed signals. _

When I was seven, I was a cry-baby. A huge one. I cried at least four times a week for some stupid reason. Whether I was teased, made fun of, if I didn't like something, or if I just felt like it. I was a spoiled kid.

Anyway, While Adam was still reading, I went over to the slide. Underneath the slide was some sort of a little room. Well, not a room but it had small walls, four corners. I liked to go under there, sit on the wood chips and pretend I was some sort of princess trapped in a tower waiting for my prince to come. Silly, I know. But everyone needs a little imagination in their lives.

No one knew I liked to go under there. I never told anyone. Not even Adam. It was my little hide-away, my escape from the adults in the world. I would always think "_I never want to be an adult!" _Even to this day. I don't like most adults, especially authority. So I barely told my parents or Adam my secrets. I loved my slide hide-away so much because it was on the other side of the park surrounded by a couple of trees. I really did feel like a lost princess in the woods. All I needed was my prince. Though, after plenty of trips to the park, I came to the conclusion he steered his horse a different way and just charged. Leaving me just waiting. I started hating him.

Since the ground under the slide was dry, I sat down and opened my backpack. I got out my Barbie doll and a mini comb and started making her a ponytail. I was humming to myself. I was very happy at that moment. I felt like I was in my own little world without a care in the world.

That is until Timmy and Tommy Foster, the local bullies, decided to rain on my parade. Timmy and Tommy had a past with me. It all started when I was in kindergarten and when they were in first grade. We had recess outside. We were fenced in so grade K-2nd grade would play together. We had little tables and chairs outside too with toys. I "accidentally" poured glue all over Tommy's head. But that was because Tommy took my play-doh and smashed my creations. And I may have, again, "accidentally" hit Timmy with my jump-rope and gave him a black eye BUT he was the one who scared me by wearing a werewolf mask and making me pee my pants on the first day of Kindergarten!

Timmy and Tommy both looked the same. The only thing different about them was their hair. Timmy had red hair while Tommy had blond hair. Other than that, they had the same face, same stupid evil grin, same dead eyes(they're identical to dead fish eyes), same piggy nose, etc...

"HEY YOU! UGLY GIRL!""YEAH, YOU!" Timmy and Tommy approached me under the slide.

"What do you bozos want?" I put on my grumpy face.

"Get out of our fort!" "Yeah, get out!"

"YOUR fort?! This is the park's slide, you dummies!" I stand up with my hand on my hip. The other is holding my Barbie._  
_

"Get out or I'll...!" Timmy starts but hesitates.

"Or you'll WHAT?!" I shout.

"Or I'll..." He looks down at my Barbie, and as on cue, Timmy snatches it out of my grasp. "Or I'll make your little baby doll headless!"

Both Timmy and Tommy ran out from under the slide to the nearest tree and were pulling on my doll's head.

"Nooooooo! NOOOO! Stop it!" I grabbed Tommy's arm and started pulling as hard as I can.

"Get her off of me, Tim!" Tommy shouted at Timmy.

"You got it, Tom!" Timmy got hold of my pigtails and started yanking on the right one.

I screamed and let go of Tommy. I tried to hit Timmy but I've never punched anyone in my life. My hits were rendered useless.

Timmy kept pulling and tugging. My hair tie slipped off.

"Ahhh! Let go of me, you...you...you SHITHEAD!" It was then I said my first curse word. I didn't know what the heck it meant but I said it. I heard Adam call a guy he didn't like "Shithead" so I thought I could use it here since Timmy was a boy I didn't like.

"Shithead...?" Timmy cocked his head to the side, while still pulling on my other pigtail.

"Yes, Shithead!"I yelled back in his face.

"Okay, you asked for it." Timmy lets go but pushing me on the muddy ground. I fell hard on my butt. My butt hurt and so did my head from all the pulling.

"Awwwww, is the baby girl gonna cry! You gonna cry, you baby?" The twins laughed and teased me. They picked up mud from the ground and started chucking it at me. I tried to cover my face as much as I can. My hair was covered in mud, my neck, my whole entire rain jacket, and my legs. When I thought they stopped, I uncovered my face but, right when I did, Tommy chucked a handful on mud at my cheek. I was on the verge of tears but I wasn't going to let these shitheads see me cry...yet.

Timmy takes one end of the Barbie doll while Tommy takes the head.

"No!" I pleaded. "No, my mommy got that for me! Stop it!"

"Awwww! Your MOMMY got it for you? What a baby!" "Such a baby!" The twins pulled and I head a *pop*. Her head popped off and landed a few feet in front of me.

I crawled over to wear her head was. I picked up her dirty head and tears started to roll down my cheeks. I started whimpering.

"Look! The baby girl is crying!" Timmy laughed and pointed at me.

"Such a baby!" Tommy said in reply.

"I'm *hiccup* n-not *sob* a baby!" I stand up and shout at them.

"Then you won't mind if I chuck her over the trees, do you?" Tommy turns toward the trees.

"No! Don't!" I pleaded.

Tommy pulls back his arm, getting ready to throw.

"I said no!" I charged at Tommy, tackling him. I straddle him and start hitting his chest. More like slapping. Weak slaps by a 7 year-old against 8 year-olds.

Timmy pulled me off and pushed me away. I hit the ground near a tree and my whole face was covered in mud. I got on my knees, leaned against the tree and I started crying again. I covered my eyes though. It was humiliating.

"Let's get her!" I heard the twins say. I braced myself, preparing for the worst.

"HEY!" I flinched at the loud voice. I look up and see a little boy, about 8 years old, standing a couple feet away from the twins, glaring at them. The boy had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He had a blue truck driver's cap on, headphones around his neck connected to an MP3 player, a yellow T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Who are you! Go away!" "Yeah, go away!" The twins glared at him right back.

The boy makes eye contact with me and my heart thumps.

"No." With that single word, the boy approaches the twins.

"Don't mess with us." "Yeah, don't mess with us!" Tommy slowly starts walking towards the boy too. Timmy follows behind him.

They're standing face-to-face, Timmy and the boy.

"I don't care." The boy punches Tommy in the gut and then hits Timmy in the face. Then I see Tommy recover from the punch and hits the boy in the face. I cover my eyes from the fight that's about to happen. I don't like fighting because I can't do it myself. But I will if I have to. But right now, nope.

I hear punches being thrown, shouting, yelling, groaning and bodies falling on the ground. It's been about five minutes before I hear "Let's get out of here!" "Yeah!"

I look and see the twins running away screaming. I see the boy with his back to me yelling at them "You punks!"

He turns back around to me, walks over to me, and holds out his hand. I stare at it. I reach out my shaking hand and grab his. He pulls me up, I stumble a bit, but then I steady myself. I let go of his hand.

We're just staring at each other, not saying anything. I wasn't saying anything because I was looking at his face and body. It was all scratched up and bloody. He had a scratch on his cheek and he cut his knees. His knuckles are bright red and his arms were bruised. I just said "Wait here."

I ran back to the little spot under the slide, grabbed my bag and ran back to him. I pulled out my band-aids and rubbing alcohol.

We sat at spot under the slide. I sat in front of him, rubbing the alcohol gently on his face with my tissues.

He flinched. "Hey, that stings!"

I raise my eyebrow. "Well, did you expect it not to, silly." I continue rubbing his cut. "Now hold still." I take a band-aid and put it on his cheek.

It's all silent when I continued cleaning the cut on his knee. He looks everywhere else but at me. I just concentrate on the cut.

"...Thank you...for what you did. You saved me." I say, the heat rising in my face.

He looks at me. "...Hey, you're all muddy." He takes a tissue and wipes my cheeks and around my eyes.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be cleaning you!" I laugh.

"But you're the one who NEEDS the cleaning!" He smiles at me.

I put a band-aid on his knee. "Thanks." He thanks me.

"Don't thank me. It's my fault you got these bruises. I'm sorry." I hang my head.

He pats my head. "Nah, it was nothing. Just protecting a little lady. A baby girl."

I frown. "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes, you are. And, sometimes, that's a nice thing."

I'm just staring at him in disbelief. I suppose he can call me baby.

"Don't make this mistake again."

"Huh?" I look at him confused.

His stares at me with a serious gaze. "Never start a fight. Not one you can't handle. Remember, you're a girl."

"...okay, I promise." I smile and extend my pinky.

He wraps his pinkie around mine.

"It's a promise." He smiles.

I smile back at him. I crawled out of the spot under the slide and stood outside. The sky was really gray. It might rain soon.

"Hey." I turn around and the boy is in front of me. He takes something out of his pocket.

"My Barbie! How'd you get it?"

"When I was done with the boys, one of them dropped this. I saw them try and throw it earlier. Do you have the head?"

"Oh!" I grab the head out of my rain coat pocket and handed it to him.

In less than a minute, he gets her head back on.

"You fixed it!" He hands it to me. "Thank you so much!" I make sure she's okay and I hug her.

"You're welcome." He smiles and ruffles my hair.

Next thing I know, it starts raining.

"Let's go back!" He grabs my hand and runs back inside the spot under the slide.

I stare at the rain. I love how it hits the ground and washes everything. Then a loud thunder crack, which made the slide shake a bit, scared me.

"EEEK!" I jump at the noise and cover my ears.

The boy pats my shoulder and I uncover my ears to hear him.

"You afraid of thunder?"

Another loud thunder crack made me jump again. I cover my ears once again and nod 'yes' slowly.

What he did next startled me. He sat next to me, put his Headphones on my ears, played a song by Green Day, and put his arm around my shoulders.

He may have been 8 but he acts like he's a lot older.

That's all I remember of that day. Of course, it eventually stopped raining, the boy said goodbye and left, and Adam found me covered in mud.

That was the happiest day of my life, despite being covered in mud and having my hair pulled. Because of him, the twins never dared approach me again. And when I did, they would flinch and apologize over and over.

He was my first crush. Every since then, I've loved the rain even more than I used to. I still have that doll. Well, I DID but not anymore now that I'm at Camp Green Lake. Whenever I could, I would go back to that park, under the slide to the spot. I was waiting for him to show up but he never did. It's like he disappeared. I still waited for my prince. My silly prince.

* * *

My head was throbbing. I felt a stinging feeling on my hands but I ignored it. I opened my eyes, my vision blurring. I'm lying down on a bed, staring at the ceiling with a wet cloth on my forehead. I was about to stand up until I heard some voices talking. I quickly shut my eyes.

"...you sure she's okay, mom?" It was Squid's. I could hear his rough, deep accent.

"She's fine. She just fainted from the loss of blood and the heat. Happens every once in a while. Just give her some food and water and a little rest, she'll be all better."

"Hmm. okay." I hear his feet walking towards me. His boots hit the ground hard. I was trying hard to relax, not to give myself away.

I feel him take the wet cloth off of my forehead. I hear him walk away and put it in a bucket a water. He wrings it and comes back over to me. The next thing he did made my stomach flip and my heartbeat quicken.

He put his strong, big hand on my forehead. I try not to flinch. He put the wet cloth back on my forehead. I don't hear him walk away. I can feel his strong gaze on me. I'm trying so hard not to be nervous.

"You seem to have taken a liking to her, Alan." Mom comes over where we were.

"What you say?"

"I think she's gonna be safe in your hands."

I hear Squid scoff. "How you know that?"

"Well, you DID carry her all the way over here on your back."

_He...he did what?!_

"What's your point?"

"What my point is, you care for her."

He chuckles. "Yeah, right." Squid says sarcastically. "Girls are annoyin' and bothersome. Always whining' and complaining'."

"So then why did you give her your gloves, Alan?"

Squid shifts from one foot to the other. "She has weak hands. Shouldn't strain herself."

There's silence for a while. The silence is broken by Mom. "It almost time for dinner and I have to go back to Mr. Sir. Carry her back to D-tent so she could rest and get better."

_WHAT?!_

"...fine."

_W-wait a minute! Wha...what?!_

I still keep my eyes shut. I feel his long, slender arms go under my back and my knees. He lifts me up with ease

"Jeez, she needs to eat some more."

_Oh my god. Oh my god. He's carrying me like a frickin' princess. Holy shit. Oh my. What the fuck. Oh god._

On the outside, I look like a sleeping girl who just passed out. But in my head, a million things are swarming around.

He keeps a firm grip on me. My head rest on his chest. _Oh my Jesus._

I can feel his abs. He's ripped. REALLY ripped. My arms can feel his six-pack. The more I think about it, the more I'm panicking and freaking out inside.

_ASDFGHJKL..._

"See you later, Mom. I might, see in' how this girl keeps getting injured." Squid starts walking out the door.

"Oh hey, Alan."

Squid turns back around to Mom.

"Huh?"

"Stay with her till she wakes up. We don't need a repeat of yesterday, now do we?"

"No, we don't." Squid walks out the door, down the steps and heads toward the D-tent. I hear a few whispers around us but I ignore them like I always do.

A couple seconds pass by until he suddenly whispers. "You sure are a handful, you know that? Always getting' me all worked up."

_I'm sorry..._

"I'm just protecting a girl. A baby girl."

I suddenly find myself getting lightheaded. I fall back asleep. But before I do, I hear one more thing.

"Sometimes, that's a nice thing."

_...Huh?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**DUNDUNDUN!**

**Cliffhanger! Well, maybe not but it feels dramatic. **

**First of all, Im sowwy. really sowwy. I haven't uploaded since the 4th of July, me thinks. But now I did. I wanted to create a long chapter for you guys! Well ,to me it feels long. This is probably the longest chapter I've every written. Hey, its like 4,500 words. This is the longest thing I've ever typed. And that is including reports for school. If you're not impressed by that, IM GONNA TRY HARDER FOR YOU!**

**I DID promise a long chappie. Here it be. TA DA.**

**THISSSSSSS is the longest story I've EVER been committed to. Seriously. I never thought, in a million years, that I would do this. Two years ago, I thought My biggest accomplishment on this website would be to write AT LEAST two chapters. NOPE. NOPE NOPE NOPE! NOPITY NOPE NOPE! AND NOW I'M HAPPY! **

**I decided to create a backstory. I love flashbacks. Also, I love drama.**

**HERE'S THE REASON I DIDN'T MAKE SQUID NICE TO SARA IN THE FIRST PLACE:**

**I feel like if he were, it would be too obvious they would be together. Well...of course they would EVENTUALLY but I didn't wanna make that conclusion quick. I love stories when the boy is teasing her and kind of mean but then he slowly becomes considerate and nice and begins to love her. It shows how much he's changed for her and it also shows that he's ****comfortable with her around.**

**ALSO, if he were nice to her in the very beginning, She would instantly love him. Instantly. Like, might as well just end the story there because, DADADADA, they're together. **

**SOOOOOOO, a lot of more things are gonna happen before they're an official couple. You know, obstacles and, of course, fights and protecting and friendship. YAY, FRIENDSHIP!**

**Since I said a lot of things are going to happen, there are gonna be a hell of a lot more chapters. Cuz you know I don't end a chapter saying a day is over. This is the eighth fucking chapter and it's the second day of camp. I'M GOING FOR AT LEAST 4-6 MONTHS AT CGL. You know, meeting Stanley and shtuff...**

**so...**

**THANKS so much for your reviews! All of you guys love it and I'm super happy!**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Again, I will NOT add another girl to the story so don't even ask. If you do, I will smite you. I will stab you with a dull pencil. WITH LOVE **

**I honestly can't believe a lot of you favorited this story and me as a writer. It makes me so happy, you have no IDEA! I feel like I'm a shitty writer half of the time, but your reviews and favorites prove me wrong! :D**

**Your reviews give me confidence and happiness. But most of all, your reviews make me ****continue with this story. If no one reviewed, I might as well stop. I'm serious. But you guys are amazing and I really appreciate you reading this. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**DANA OUT~~~~~**


	9. I Smell of Sweaty Lilac

**'EYYYYYYYY MY FRIENDS!**

**guess what? Well, my school said the students had to have iPads this year so everyone has an iPad for educational purposes ONLY! So...here I am, in Chemistry, breaking the law. I'm such a bad ass. A bad butt. A bad bootybutt. Yup .**

**I'm writing this for YOU! **

**A lot of people are reviewing, and favoriting, and following this story, and favoriting ME as a writer...wow. Wowie wow wow wow. Whoa whoa we wow. Hehe. **

**Thanks for all the love and support. people are saying how awesome and cute the story is and how they love how Squid is mean and teasing but not TOO mean. It's adorable. I'm gonna be honest,im not professional when I write. I write from the heart, I write how I speak. I'm not literate or scholar-worthy but I love the way I write. It's in first person, it's simple and to the point, and even better, I don't use those GIGANTIC words that people have to look up on Google.**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up. **

* * *

"Ugggh..." _oh my god, my head. It's like a hammer is banging on my skull._

I open my eyes. I'm lying down on my back on a cot with the covers over me. I'm staring at the bland ceiling. I turn my hands to look outside. _what?! Nighttime?! _I could see all of the other guys of the D-tent sleeping soundly.

My hands felt numb and clammy. _*gasp* my hands!_

I sit up straight on the cot, which causes my head to hurt more and see stars for a couple of seconds.

I look down at my palms. They're a little pale with bandages rolled on on them. I can see through the bandages where the blisters were because the blood dried and left brown spots all over my hands. I unroll the bandages.

"Huh...?" My hands were okay. A little bruised, yes, but clean. The cuts were cleaned and washed. "Who...did...? Ugh. Never mind. I don't care." I fell back on my pillow, sighing. "My head's pounding." I turned sideways towards the opening of D-tent.

*growl*

"Eek!" I flinched a little when I hear what sounded like a bear growling.

_There's no bears in the desert! _

_*moan* what is that?!_ I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. I slowly turned on my other side.

_what the what?!_

I saw Squid sleeping on his cot next to me. Our cots were pushed together, making one giant bed. His face is right next to my pillow. His mouth is ajar. Everytime he breathes, it goes into my face. I'm noticing his features. He has long eyelashes, a few light freckles, a muscular jawline and a tan on his face and neck. His messy brown hair is covering a top half of his eyes. _He's so...beautiful. _

He shifts a little in his sleep. His right arm sneaks its way around my waist and pulls me in closer. _how is it he's not awake?!_

My hands are on his chest and my head under his chin. I can feel his muscular, fit body. I can feel his abs against my stomach and his strong arms holding me tightly around my waist. His leg goes over mine. _I am now, officially, in a koala embrace._

He takes in a deep breath in my hair. "Mmmmm...lilac..."

_my shampoo!_

*growl* _what? Oh, his stomach. He's hungry. That's right, he's been here with me sleeping this whole time. He hasn't had a time to eat yet. what am I doing..._

I rethink what I've been doing. _I'm such an idiot. I've been having all of these accidents and injuries. And he always helped me. He put my needs before his. I'm so selfish. And now he's starving and all he will have to eat tomorrow is a honey-covered tortilla!_

I look at squid with a sorrowful look. **"**oh squid, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll do everything myself. You don't need to help me any longer."

I put my face close to Squid's cheek and kiss it gently as not to wake him up.

*moan* "mmmm...s...Sara..."

I look at squid in astonishment. He lets go of me and turns on his side, facing the opposite end of the D-tent.

_I swear, Squid. I'll make it up to you._

* * *

e**h? EHH?! Am I good or am I good? I wrote this in CHEMISTRY PEOPLE! Be grateful!**

**a certain someone, I wont say who *cough*1Anime2Freak*cough* said that this was fabulous. WELL, I've got only one thing to say to you, MISSY! YOU are fabulous! **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! I FELT HORRIBLE ABOUT NOT UPDATING, BUT I JUST DID, SO TADA! TA-freaking-DA!**

**PLEASE remember to favorite this story, follow this story, follow me and, the most important thing in the world...**

**...REVIEW!**

**Dana out~~~~~**


	10. Heart In My Throat And Venom In His Word

**A/N:**

** what. Is. Up! So...yeah. I'm Taking advantage of the fact that I have wifi at school and an iPad. Oh yes. I'm gonna use the shit out of it. drop it like its hot, Dana. Drop it like it is hot. Hehe. **

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up**

* * *

"Holy shit!" "What the-?!" "Damn, Squid! That was fast!" "How long has she been here anyways? Three days?" "Oh my god..."

"Be quiet...sleepy..." I mumble in my sleep. I'm clutching my pillow tightly against my chest in my usual fetal position.

"Don't wake up, Babygirl. You're gonna flip if you see this." The boys snicker.

"Ugh..." I slowly sit up, I can only imagine what I look like. _my head probably looks like a tangly nest and dark circles under my eyes. _

I rub my eyes and stretch. I open them. The guys are wide-eyed and chuckling. Magnet keeps blinking. X-Ray looks stern. Armpit is laughing to himself. Zero has his usual expression on his face but his eyes seem a little wider than usual. And ZigZag is laugh right with Armpit.

"What?" I say bluntly.

They point at the spot next to me. _I remember! Squid's...!_

But when I turn to look at squid, I don't seen him right beside me. It was then I noticed the cots were pushed together like last night. The cots were separated and Squid was lying on the floor, shirtless. _Oh my, he's so built. _

I started putting things together. I looked down at myself. My clothes were all messed up and wrinkly, but they were always like that whenever I slept. I move a lot in my sleep. The covers were on the floor with Squid. _That plus Squid shirtless and me looking all messed up Probably looks like...oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!_

I look at the guys, panicking. "Guys! I-it's not what you think! I'm s-serious!"

They look at me with unconvinced looks.

"Oh yeah. Yeah. Sure, Babygirl, sure. You DIDNT sleep together, riiiiight." Armpit winks at me while giving me a thumbs-up.

"WE DIDNT! I swear I'm a virgin!" I bury my face in my hands.

Silence followed after.

"...What's with your hands, Babygirl?" magnet asks me.

I recalled what happened yesterday. "oh, I got blisters and they opened up and blood flowed out. I fainted."

They all look seriously worried. "But don't worry! Squid took me to Mom! I'm okay now! Hehehe..." I fake laugh to ease the tension. They don't look convinced.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked X-Ray.

He folds his arms. "It's 3:45am. Almost time for everyone to get up and start digging."

"Then...what are you guys doing up?"

ZigZag spoke up. "I got up to take a piss and I saw your little...thing and I woke everyone else up."

"Oh. Sorry." my face reddens and I apologize.

"You guys missed the food yesterday. My guess is Mom told the warren SOMETHING happened and the warren gave you a punishment. All he told us is that you are on kitchen duty starting tomorrow for three days ." X-Ray sighs and spits a few feet away.

"With LUMP?!"

*groan* "...shut up, I'm tryin' to sleep here!" I heard a loud voice next to me. I looked at the ground. Squid groans, sits up and stretches. I gawked at his muscles, it's like he was flexing. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He didn't even look at me, he just got up, grabbed his white T-shirt, put it on, and walked out the tent.

The guys and I were in disbelief he just non-chalantly left. It was all silent. X-Ray broke the silence. "So, you mind explaining what happened yesterday, Babygirl?" He looks at me sternly with his arms folded. The others guys all look at me, waiting for an explanation.

I told them everything: how Squid came for me and was taking me back to camp, how I fell and my hands started bleeding, how I began to slip away into sleep, how Squid carried me to Mom and how he carried me back to the d-tent. I told them it was all my fault Squid didn't get to eat and how I plan to make it better.

I hung my head in shame. I heard a smirk. I snapped my head up. "What?" I said, annoyance in my tone.

Magnet spoke up, "oh, nada chica. It's just funny, that's all. It's funny how Squid does a lot for you. He would NEVER do any of that for one of us, huh guys?"

They all give a "yeah" in unison. "Yeah, Magnet's right Squid would never help us THAT much." Zigzag adds

"Squid's the toughest guy in D-tent, Babygirl. You remember how he beat up Lump for you, don't ya?" X-Ray sits on the edge of my bed, looking at me with a serious look.

"...what's your point, Rex?" I say with worry.

"Our point is...," Armpit says with confidence, "that whenever you're in a shitty situation, Squid will help you. I have a feeling he will."

I furrow my eyebrows, borrowing what everyone's been telling me. I then remember something very important.

"Hey, why did the warren give me a punishment anyway?" I ask with my head cocked to the side.

"Well, think about it, Babygirl! You cause a ruckus with Lump on the first day, you've been to Mom twice already, you're making everyone worry about you, and you're causing Squid miss some digging by helping you all the time." ZigZag says in a know-it-all attitude.

"Oh..." I frown in response.

"What I'm more afraid of is Lump, now that you're gonna have to be around him for three days." Magnet says, making us all concerned.

"What?" I hear a voice in the doorway say. Squid's silhouette is in the opening of the tent, face tense.

"Where were you bro?" Armpit says.

"Bathroom. What's this I hear about Babygirl being with _Lump_ for three days?" He says that last part with hatred.

I flung the covers over and stood up. "As punishment, I'm supposed to work in the kitchens for three days starting tomorrow."

He glares at me, furious. _Why the hell's he furious at me?!_

X-Raypipes in. "No worries bro, Mr. Sir will be there to keep watch with a guard. It's all good."

Squid looks back and forth from X to me. He scoffs. "Worried? I'm not worried? Why should I be worried for a stupid kid?" He says "Kid" with venom in his voice. He coldly turns around and walks out the tent.

"Squid! The fuck!" X-Ray runs after him along with the rest of the guys, except Hector.

I felt a jolt of pain in my heart. It was like my stomach had intense butterflies and my heart jumped into my throat. I collapsed on my bed, shocked.

"Hey." Hector sat down next to me with a hand on my shoulder. He looks at me with concern.

"I'm okay, Hector, really." I put on a fake smile, a mask to hide my sadness. "Truly, I'm just fine. Who needs him anyway! He's just mean to me, right?"

Hector doesn't look convinced.

"I mean, he's a bully! A big, mean, condescending, arrogant, rude, dense, confusing, kind, caring, cute bully ...who does nothing but help me..." I started crying. I silently cried, tears rolling down my cheeks and falling onto my lap.

Hector pulled me into his shoulder and I cried into it. "You're a good friend, Hector. Thank you for comforting me."

"Hey," he looks at me with a small smile, " it's what friends do, Sara."

_friends... _i smile back at him.

A large alarm goes off. I Sigh.

"Oh well, Time to go dig, I guess." I say to Hector, standing up.

I again feel sad at what Squid said. _ I wonder how the rest of the day will go. I wonder if I'll cry if I so much as SEE him..._

* * *

**I have nothing to say. Only that I started at class and ended at home. On a Sunday. At night. And I'm sleepy. I'm done. **

**PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND ,FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW! I love reviews. They're amazing. I love reading what you guys have to say. SO FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO MEH! **

**Dana out~~~~~~~~**


	11. Take My Tortilla DAMMIT

**A/N:**

**Ello. Hullo! no, I'm sounding offensive SORRY! I'm...silly. **

**So, you might have noticed that I'm writing a lot more chappies(chapters) lately ...you should all sound excited. No? No. Okay. Fine. **

**Im definitely taking advantage of my internet access at school. I'm using it. Im using it real good. Using the shit outta it. okay! Here we go...dun Dun DUNNNN!**

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to REVIEW, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,**__ Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

I walked out of the tent with Hector by my side. I saw in the distance in line the guys surround Squid, yelling at him. I can see Squid's face. He's looking at the ground, face stern and red. His arms folded and his cap with his towel on his head. He looks up for a mere second and he catches my gaze. I immediantly look the other way, motioning Hector to the library for the shovels.

We both stand in line, Hector a couple of people in front of me. I see some of the other kids from the other tents come into the line. Then I see something wicked. Lump. He has a smirk on his face His michevious eyes are glistening. _He's up to something. He probably heard of my punishment and is planning to "Work" with me. Pervert. _

Lump gets in line...behind me. I'm stiff and my fists are clenched. Im practically steadying my breath as my nerves take over. I look in the ground and glare, trying not to notice him but I only notice his shadow towering over me.

"Hey." He whispers. My skin crawls and goose bumbs cover my body.

"So, I heard you're staying with me all day tomorrow and the rest of the week, babe. No problem. I have plenty of stuff we can do when we're bored." He chuckles to himself. I grimace in annoyance, thinking about ways I could kick his ass. But I can't.

"Don't worry," Lump bends down a little and puts his hands on my shoulders. I jump when he touches me and fear begins to wash over. ", _HE _won't get in the way. No, I'll have you all to myself." Lump nods his head towards Squid. I can see him, all the way up front about to get his shovel and breakfast. I hung my head.

Lump begins to make his hands down my back. I was about to turn around and slap him across the face but, with his one sweaty hand, he grabs both of my wrists and holds them behind my back.

"OOOOOOH, you like it rough, don't ya? Don't need to tell me twice." he laughs in my ear.

*CLANK*

I fell to my knees and shut my eyes. I slowly opened them. Lump was on the floor, passed out with a giant bloody bruise on his temple. Boys are coming over, surrounding us. I look up and to my right.

Squid was holding a shovel, like a baseball bat, and panting. He was staring down at Lump,his face of pure anger and hatred.

"What in tar nation is going on here?!" Mr. Sir comes running along with Mom.

He looks back and forth between Squid and Lump. Mr. Sir turns to mom. "Assign Lump to car-washing duty. He's becoming a huge problem."

"Yes, Mr. Sir."

"oh, and tell Alan here that, starting tomorrow until the end of the week that he has kitchen duty."

_With me. _

"That's fine with me, Mr. Sir." Squid sticks his shovel in the ground and leans on it, looking a little pleased

"Well, then, good. Builds character." Mr. Sir and Mom walk off, leaving Lump on the ground surrounded by his friends, splashing water on his face.

"C'Mere." Squid pukks me by my arm to the front of the line and gets me a shovel. The rest of the D-tent, who have already gotten their shovels, surround me as to protect me.

We go over to get our honey-covered tortillas. After I got mine, i see Squid stick his out to me. He doesn't say anything. He's just looking at me in an apologetic look and is offering me his tortilla.

"Sorry." He mumbles. This stuns me. I'm wide-eyed. I look back and forth between squid and the tortilla. I shake my head.

I grab his hand, lay it flat and put my tortilla on top of his. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Eat it. As a thank-you and as a sorry. Sorry for being a burden and you always having to help me. Sorry."

He furiously shakes his head. "No, I shouldn't eat this. A girl should. Just eat mine."

"Just eat it, dammit." I say to Squid. This is the first time I gave squid my sass ON PURPOSE. He is in shock.

I walk off, shovel in hand. I leave Squid to eat his tortilla.

* * *

**nope. I'm good :) nothing to say except people were VERY surprised with my hangover thingy with Squid being very hurtful. dun Dun DUNNNNN! TWIST! **

**Yeah. Boom. Bam. Hot damn. Ha!**

**Dana out~~~~**


	12. He's so gorgeous in a manly way

**A/N:**

**guys! Hey! Hello! What's up?! Nothing? Oh okay. **

**So, here I am. About to do another chappie...in class. Breaking the law for you guys. Yes. Here we go. **

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up**

* * *

_I cant believe I talked to him like that. Holy shit. yes! _I give myself a mental pat on the back.

The day pretty much went like yesterday...only worse. The sun was scalding, I was running out of water, and it was almost time for dinner. About an hour and a half. Every time I strike the dry ground with my shovel, it felt like concrete. Stupid concrete. I grabbed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I put my red cap back on and thought about earlier.

_He saved me again. I thought I told myself that he shouldn't need to anymore! I gotta learn self-defense one of these days. _

I hit the ground with my shovel.

_I can't believe it. The look on his face, it was the most angry I've ever seen him. It was scary how he looked. Smoke was practically spewing out of his ears and his eyes almost turned red. It was like a demon. A cute demon. I'm going crazy. _

I kept thinking about what happened the last few days. I digged but my mind was a million miles away concentrating on Squid. I glanced up at him, he was a few yards away. My cap and bangs covered my face so no one could see me gawking at him.

He was gorgeous. Well, in a manly way. Just so attractive, it's insane that someone like this could live!

He had his orange jumpsuit pants just hanging on for dear life on his waist. If they were any lower, I would'be been able to see his crotch! His white t-shirt has sweat stains in the shape of a "V" on his chest and back. He rolled his sleeves all the way up, over his shoulders. That means I can see his muscles. He has very strong arms and hands. Squid's hands looked rough. The veins bulge out and go up his arms. Those same muscley arms that held me not 16 hours ago in my sleep.

Squid's face was a combination of focus, dirt and sweat. He had on his cap and towel but that didn't stop his hair to stick out. His hair covered a little bit of his eyes and the back of his neck.

I noticed his facial features. He had a patch of light freckles on his nose and cheek bones. He had long eyelashes and the deepest set of brown eyes I've ever seen. It's like melted chocolate and his accent is of liquid butter. He had peach colored lips that were masked by the dirt. I can only imagine how soft they must be. _Okay, I'm getting in way over my head now. _

I ignore my heartbeat and go back to concentrating on digging. But I stopped and touched my own lips with my finger. _I wonder..._

I've never been kissed before. Yup, seventeen and still foreign to kissing. When I was 12, I used to dream of getting kissed like the actors and actresses on TV. You know, how he pulls her close to him, wraps his arm around the base of her back, he lifts her chin ever so slightly with his finger and boom. There it is. It would gradually grow more deeper and passionate.

I furiously shake my head. I try to ignore my perverted thoughts but it was so hard to when you have the cutest guy you've ever seen only a few yards away!

I hear a clanking sound and I look up.

"Zero, you're done?" Hector starts walking away but turns around and nods his head once.

"Oh. Well, okay then." I frown at my hole. It's three feet deep but the other guys have theirs at almost five.

_this sucks._

* * *

"Come on already!" Squid yells at me from far away.

"I'm trying, okay?! This isn't easy!" I'm trying my hardest to get out of my hole but theres nothing to grab onto. everone already left and it's almost sunset. Squid was squatting a couple of feet away from me, his hands in his hair, groaning.

"You're killing me, Babygirl!" He gets up, comes over to where I'm at, and offers me his hand.

I look at it, it looks so strong and rough. I look at him, give him a half-smile and put my Hand in his. It fits perfectly.

"Why do you always help me so much?" I ask as he starts to pull me up. He gives my a frown, rolls his eyes and lets go of my hand resulting in me falling back into the hole on my ass.

"Hey! The hell?!" I whine as I rub my butt.

"You had that comin', Babygirl. And don't forget who you're talking too." He gives me his signature glare.

The corners of my mouth rise, giving him a smile. "Sure."

* * *

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT, FOLKS! thats another chappie DONE! Yeah, I must be butter cuz I am on a ROLL! Hehe get it? Roll? Butter? Hehe...no? Okay. **

**Howd you guys like that? Let me know! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND SPIRITUAL, REVIEW! I love reviews and comments. They're delightful. **

**A certain someone didn't think I would upload. Now, I understand why you would think that. My previous record of updating is not that hot. But now that I'm in school with an ipad, I have all Internet access. So, be glad okay? YAY!**

**PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTION, LET A PLAYA KNOW! except no adding more girls to this. That's my only excpetion. Nono. **

**DANA OUT! PEACE-SAANN! ~~~~**


	13. I'm A Special Kind Of Crazy (squid'sPOV)

**A/N:**

**Hey, so Ive been thinking about this for a while now and I've finally decided to do it. A person reviewed if I could write a chappie on Squid's POV. So, I first thought "well, a lot has happened already and so how am I gonna write his WHOLE POV in one chappie?" **

**so after a couple of days of going back and forth, I've decided to do it. Since a lot has happened, I'm gonna make his POV a few chapters, maybe two.**

**I've also decided, every once and a while, I'll make a few chappies of Squid's POV For you guys. It'll be like two chapters of every five chappiEd, that sound good? Good **

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to REVIEW, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,**__ Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold is author's note.**

* * *

**Squids POV~~~**

I jumped out of my hole. I dropped my shovel and took off my gloves and cap. I ran my hand through my hair, wiping off the sweat and dirt. I grabbed my canteen, took one last swig and spat in my hole. I put my gloves in my pocket, grabbed my shovel and put it over my shoulders, and started trudging towards CAMP GREEN LAKE.

_not much of a lake, anyway. _I reached into my pocket and took out a toothpick. I put in in my mouth and bit down on it with my front teeth.

I was halfway there until I heard X-Ray. "Yo, Squid!"

I turned around. X-Ray and Armpit were running towards me. When they caught up, Rex took a breather but Armpit sat down to catch his breath.

"what?"

"We heard *pant* that a new-*pant*..." Armpit paused.

"Well, spit it out!" I say curiously.

"We heard that a newbie is coming today." x-Ray finished, smirking.

"Huh?" _This is weird. We usually get newbie around every three months. A new kid came just a month ago, there shouldn't be a new one already. _"This early? for real?"

"yeah, man. For real." X-Ray says seriously.

"hmm..." I turn around and start heading back to camp, still brooding over the fact that fresh Meat was coming today.

Armpit runs up to my left side, X-Ray to my right. "Which tent do you think he'll go?"

"Probably ours. We have a free bunk ever since Barf Bag left." X-Ray tells Armpit. I really don't care that much.

we reached the camp and started heading towards the library to leave our shovels. After that, we started going toward D-Tent.

"Well, as long as he don't give us a hard time, I dont real see-" armpit started to say until I stopped in my tracks, making them come to a halt.

"Squid, dude, what're you doin'?" X-Ray asks me. I paid no attention to him as I stared wide-eyed at the sight before me. Armpit and X-Ray look to where I'm looking and see what I was gawking at.

Through the entrance of the D-tent, I can see two people already in there. One was obviously mom. With though khaki shorts and knee-high socks, it was obvious. But the other wasn't any of the boys or Mr. Sir. I could tell easily what it was.

It had a small figure, probably around 5'6". It was a girl. An actual girl. _What the fuck is a girl doing here! _

The girl was sitting on the cot next to mine. She had slender arms and legs, and a petite waist. Her skin was light, but not pale. She wore cargo pants, black sneakers and a plaid red shirt. Her hair was up and she wore a red cap. I couldn't see her face through her bangs and cap.

"Hey, mom! Who's the chick? And why is she here?" Armpit breaks the silence.

The mom turned around. "Hello boys! This is Sara Rudden.

Sara stood up. I could see her face. _Whoa..._

I don't know if it's because I haven't seen a girl in months but she was pretty cute. She had a cute little piggy nose and pink lips. Her eyes were light blue with a hint of green and her lashes were long and shiny. Her hair was light brown and her bangs we brushed. to the side of her forehead, covering her eyes a little bit.

She looked like the quiet, head-strong type. Sara, meet Rex," he motions toward X-Ray. ", Theodore," he points to Armpit. ", and Alan. They are in the D-Tent."

My teeth clench when he says my name. I glare at him. _He knows that there's no "Alan". I'm Squid. _

The thought of a girl here was ridiculous. Downright stupid. _Why in the hell would they send a girl to an all BOYS camp. Dumbasses. _

I look her over. She looks weak, like she's never worked a day in her life . Her face showed an expression of fear and nervousness.

_This should be fun. _

* * *

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Today was hectic. First, all is well. I show the little twerp around. Then I leave sher alone FOR A SECOND TO TAKE A PISS and what do i hear? I hear her screaming for help. Then lump gives me a hard time with his fat ass and caveman forehead. THEN I gotta take the girl to mom because she was bleedin'. When we got to eat, we had a problem with lump again. WHAT THE FUCK, THIS GIRL IS GOING TO DRIVE ME INSANE!

_Pans this was only the first day. Not even a whole day, a fucking afternoon._

Its night now and everyone is sleeping, except for me. I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. I hear mumbling. I look over at Babygirl, my nickname for her since she's a big baby, and she turned over on her side, her hair all over the place and drool starting to form. _Well, that's sexy..._

I look at her. I mean, REALLY look at her. She sleeping face is so calm, so relaxed. The total opposite of today.

I slowly fall asleep, my mind drifting away...

* * *

_Huh?_ An images flashe in my head.

_rain? W-what?. _I remember the expressions Sara Had today. She reminds me of a sad, little girl who looks like something precious got taken away from her. Then it clicked. I remembered an incident when I was a kid.

_holy shit. She's-...oh my god. _I could tell with her eyes and by the way she looked at me that she was the same girl.

* * *

_**(((((FLASHBACK)))))**_

The sky was dark and grey. Cars driving everywhere, people rushing back and forth. I didn't know where to go. I was 8 years old. It was a Saturday and I ran away from home. I couldn't handle my parents fighting. My mom screaming, my dad yelling, beer bottles everywhere. They didn't even notice me leaving out the front doors with no jacket on.

I ran to the park after I ran away. I was soaking wet on the swings. Then some teenagers came. They were chasing me around the park. I slid on some wet grass and I was covered from head-to-toe in mud. Once they were about to beat me up, a lady from across the street saw what they were doing and said she was going to call their mothers. That's when I ran for it and sat in front of the pharmacy.

"Hey kid, get! Get away! No loitering!" A old man who probably owns the pharmacy shouted at me.

He looked at me from my feet to my wet muddy hair. He started mumbling something about bad parents and how could they let their child go out like that.

I started walking away, my eyes looking at the ground in front of me and my hands in my pockets.

I walked aimlessly for about an hour, wandering around Austin. It stopped raining but it came back again in light drizzles. I was exhausted and hungry. I stopped an sat down at another park that was surrounded by trees. It had benches and I sat down with my head hanging.

_what am I gonna do? I can't go home. I don't know where HOME is. And I'm hungry. This is some messed up-_

"hey, boy."

my head shot up. I saw a girl around my age wearing a rain coat, a backpack, rain boots and a Cap. Her eyes were light blue with a hint of brown. Her nose was tiny and piggy-like. Her hair was blond and in pig tails.

"What?" I asked, annoyed And exhausted.

"Why are you muddy?" she asked as her head tipped over to the side, looking curious.

"Go away, little girl. Leave me alone."I say with frustration in my tone. I say getting up and going to another bench.

I lie down and close my eyes.

"Hey. Hey, you. I'm talking to you, boy." she followed me. I opened my eyes and her face was right there.

My stomach starts growling really loud. She heard it

"are you hungry? Your tummy says you are."

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I furrow my brows.

"Yes." she nods.

"Then why are you still talking to me? Go!" I push her away and she lands on her butt On the muddy ground. She looks at me with a surprised look on her face. I ignore it and try napping again.

After a few moments, she comes back. "Hey, mean boy."

I get up, angry. I was about to yell at her until I see what she had in her hands. She held out a sandwich wrapped in a clear sandwich wrap.

He nudges the sandwich towards me. "Take it. Your tummy demands it."

I hesitently take it out of her fingers, just waiting for her to say "just kidding" but it never came. She swung her backpack off her shoulders, went to my right side and sat on the bench herself, her feet dangling. She took out another sandwich out of her backpack, unwrapped it, and took a huge bite.

I kept staring at her, trying figuring her out. She looks at the sky, a pondering expression on her face. Her eyes look like blue jewels, but they look like theyre hazy. Her expression and her eyes tell me that shes a thousand miles away, a million things swarming in her brain. She glances at me.

"It's ham and mayo on white. Don't you wanna eat it, meanie?" She takes another bite of her sandwich.

"why'd you give me this?" I ask her. She holds out her hand.

"If you don't want it, then give it back."

I immidiantly open it and take a bite. "...Mmmthank...yoummmm..."

she smiles at me, a toothy grin. "you're welcome, meanie."

We sat there, eating our sandwiches. Within minutes, I finish mine. She only ate hald and wrapped it back up in the plastic wrap. She puts it back in her backpack.

"So, why are you muddy?"

"I fell."

"In what, a garden? You're covered!" She smirks and touches my hair, mud left on her finger.

"No, I was being chased, little girl."

Her eyes widened, her face looking amazed. "Ooh, by who! The cops? Bandits? Are you some sort of secret spy?!" Her eyes as big as saucers

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a spy kid, like in the movie."

"that's so awesome!" She looked me over, smiling widely. She smile vanished as she looked at my knee.

"Your knee!"

"huh?" I look down my knee was scratched, the blood dry. It must have happened when I fell. Where there little rocks? I dont remember.

the girl scurries to my knee and bends down. She digs through her bag and pulls out a first-aid kit.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"shush. I'm the doctor, you're the patient. It's the doctors job to fix you." She takes out a napkin and rubbing alcohol. She dabs it on my knee, making me squirm.

"ah...hey!" I shout I'm pain.

She looks up at me, brows furrowed. "Oh man up, sissy."

I stared at her, shocked. No one has ever called me "sissy" before. She gets a band-aid out and puts it on my cut. After she was done, she kissed my knee.

"hey, what're you doin'?!"

"what?" She arches her brow.

"you can't kiss a strangers Knee! That's gross!"

She gets up and sit down right next to me. "My mommy says that kissing boo-boos makes you feel better."

"Well, that's silly. A cut can't get better from a kiss."

"It can if you believe." She says with a serious face. Who is she?

"so, what are you doing here?" She asks me. I decided "why not" and so I told her everything. Everything.

"Hmmm..." She says.

"yup, it sucks. Things suck. My life goes downhill from here."

She stands up with a lot of gusto. "No, it won't! Not unless you change it!"

"you're silly. I can't just change my entire life. It's set in stone."

She came in front of me, bent down, put her hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. My face was like a stove the way it was burning up.

"What are you doing?! You're crazy..." I mumble.

She puts her tiny hands on my muddy face forcing me to look at her directly in her blue eyes. An electrifying feeling shoots from her hands touch on my face down my chest and into my heart. "Everything turns out good in the end. And if it doesn't, then it's not the end."

I look into her eyes, mesmerized. She's probably seven years old, how can she know so much? I feel my heart beat start to quicken. I can hear it in my ears. My face burning once again.

"You're crazy." I say, finally, in shock.

she smiles. My heart is at my throat. "I know. I'm a special kind of crazy."

"SARAAAA! COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO!" I hear a man yelling from far away.

"Oh man, Adam." The girl says looking off into the distance where the voice came from.

"huh?" I ask. shes frantically digging through her backpack. She then pulls out a blue umbrella and some money.

"here, take these. I know you're not from here, mostly because I go to this park often and ive never seen you here. Now take this for the bus."

"why the umbrella though? It's not going to-" I was silenced by a rain drop landing on my head.

She smirked. "Ha! I knew it!"

"SARAAAAA! There you are! Cone on, we gotta go home!" I see a man in the distance. He looked young, probably a teenager. He had brown hair and he was really tall.

"well, gotta go! See you soon, meanie!" She shouts as she runs to the man. I stare at her back. Then something hits me. I never got her name.

_Wait a minute. The man was calling her. Sara? Sara. Wow_.

After that day, I never forgot about her. My first crush was a seven year old girl. Over the years, my memory has been a bit...dysfunctional. But now I know.

* * *

I jolt up, panting and sweating. I look all around me, everyone was still sleeping and it was still dark outside.

_A dream? Did I make it up? _

I glance over at Babygirl's cot. She shifted positions from last time. Now she's on her back with the cover to her neck. Shes mumbling about chocolate in her sleep.

I grin. "No. It wasn't." I whisper.

I quietly get up, hover over her face and lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled and deeply exhaled.

I get back into bed and lie down. I look over at her once more. "Sweet dream, little girl."

* * *

**TADA! TA-fucking-da! Hope you liked it as much as I did! **

**Now, you may have noticed I wasn't uploading as much as I did almost everyday last week. Now there's a perfectly good reason for that. Even though I was Internet access wherever I go, it does not excuse the fact that I need to keep my grades up. Remember, I'm still in school. Sometimes, I'll break the law and write for you guys, but I need to focus on my grades. When they're all hunky-dory again, ILL GO BACK TO WRITING ALL THE TIME, I PROMISE! ;)**

**HOPE YOU LOVED IT! PLEASE REVIEW, favorite, follow, and if you have any suggestionsm please LET ME KNOW!**

**DANA OUT! Peace-SAAN! ~~~~~~~**


	14. I Thought I Dreamt That

**A/N:**

**hey, sorry I've been absent for a while. just school and laziness and...writers block and shit.**

**but here I am, back on the wagon. HUZZAH!**

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to REVIEW, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,**__ Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

"Put your back into it, Babygirl!"

"I would if I could, okay!" I shouted back at ZigZag. He's almost done with his hole so he started taunting me.

He laughs. "You gotta eat more, you're like a toothpick!" He embarrasses me as I look down at myself. He was right.

Well, He's somewhat right. I've gotten a bit tan but not much of a huge improvement. I had my layered long brown in a messy bun under my cap.

"Hey, what's the date today?" I murmerd at Zero.

"I think it's April 14? I think it's a monday too." He mumbled at me. No one heard him whisper.

ZigZag was right about my figure though. My arms were weak, my legs were frail, my hips were barely hips, my butt was not the best butt in the world and my chest area...yeah, no. _And I thought C-cups were just dandy before...damnit. _

"You're gonna grow some muscle soon, mamasita. And, hey, you're bod's not _that _bad." Magnet said as he laughed, followed by the rest of the boys, including A-tent, B-tent, and C-tent. I'm so embarrassed I hung my head and my face turned Crimson red.

Then an idea came to mind. It's like a light bulb went off in my head, I'm such an evil genius. _I'm a little tease._

* * *

I had to time it perfectly. I waited for half an hour to pull this stunt. I stabbed the earth with my shovel and let it stand. _okay, time to act hot. _

Everyone stops and looks up at me, for my shovel made a _clank! no_ise.

"*groan* it's so humid..." I "sigh" as I unzip the top half of my jumpsuit all the way down to my hips. Not my waist, oh no, my HIPS. A lady's hips are low and since I'm used to my shorts or pants to go down to my WAIST(which would be my belly button. That, my friend, is a lady's waist), it was extremely uncomfortable but I was trying to be an evil genius so I'm tolerating it.

The pants were an inch lower than usual. My tank top is stained from sweat on my back and around my breasts.

I took my hair out of my ponytail and messied it up a little with my hands. I moved it to my right shoulder and started digging once more facing away from the guys. Every time I bent down, my butt was sticking out a little. _"I'm a toothpick" my ass. _

I stopped digging and I leaned on my shovel. I faced the guys with a huge ass smirk on my face. I looked dead at ZigZag.

"What was that about my body being a toothpick?" I cupped my ear.

His face was red and his eyes were wide still looking over my body. He kept stuttering.

"Uh...w-well...s-sorry." he mumbled.

I chuckled in triumph. I quickly zipped my jumpsuit back up and put my hat back on. _Maybe that'll make them think twice about underestimating me. Mwa. Ha. Ha. _

* * *

"Ow!" A tight grip was on my wrist as my back was slammed into the wall. "what the hell?!"

it's around evening and it was time to go eat. But before I could even set foot in the wreck room, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me around the building. Now, I'm pushed up against a brick wall.

"shut up. You are the most stupidest girl I've ever met." Squid's face was stern and serious, his eyes glaring at me. His face was so close, I could see myself in his chocolate-brown eyes. His arms were on either side of me, I couldn't get away. His right hand was griping my left wrist, he was holding it above my head against the wall.

I started panicking, _I've never done anything like this before. I've never even KISSED someone. I don't know what to do!_

"U-uhmm..What are you talking about?!" I say, sounding a little annoyed.

"You're so stupid, you don't even know what I'm talking about!" His brows furrow.

"You mind telling me?!" I Roll my eyes. "What's your problem anyway?! You're always so hot and cold with me, I don't understand you!"

I look away, irritated.

Squid grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. He growls through his teeth. "What."

I say seriously, "you're such a meanie!" _I can't believe myself. I try standing up for myself but I end up calling him a meanie. What is this, grade school?!_

Squid's eyes widen Slightly. "What'd you just say?" He says In a deep, southern voice that made my knees go weak.

I hesitate before I say it with diction. "You are a meanie! You push me around, you yell at me, you scold me, and just when I think there's slightest bit of kindness in you, you turn back into your cold self!"

I see a hint of irritation in this eyes.

"It's not fair, okay?! You'll always be a meanie!Maybe it would've been better if Lump just-"

"just WHAT?!" He yells over me, making me flinch.

it all just hits me a once. These last couple of days, how I was treated, how squid got hurt, how I'm such a burden, how I had those weird dreams, Adam, those bullies, my parents, how I'm so alone...I just broke.

I hang my head. Tears are streaming down my face. One by one they hit the ground.

I hear squid sigh. He grabs my hand and starts pulling me away from the wreck room.

"W-what! *sob* L-l-let go of m-me!"

"Stop whinin'!" he shouts back at me. I stop talking And continue sobbing. I see the D-tent up ahead. Squid opens the entrance and shoves me in.

He shoves me so hard, I stumble. I turn back around to face him. "Why. Why! Why do you hate me so much?!" I scream as I'm still crying.

Squid walks up to me, towering over me, a stern look on his face.

"Shut it."

I stare at him blankly. "Meanie! You're such a mean boy!"

He gets closer. "shut it!" I starting pounding my hands into his chest, angry and confused.

"I hate you! I hate you too! Just like how you hate me! I hate You, Squ-!"

_Huh?_

I felt a hot sensation on my lips. Something so soft yet so rough. I try to focus on what happened. I see a face in front of me. I see long eyelashes and light Freckles.

Squid was kissing me. His strong hands were on my cheeks and he was kissing me.

I start freaking out. My head felt so hazy.

He pulls apart slowly. He looks me in the licks his lips.

"Don't ever say anything like that again, Babygirl." he kindly smiles at me.

"W-what was t-that?" I stutter nervously.

He had a mischievous glint in his eye. he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again but only more deeper. I started moaning involuntarily. I felt something soft and slick push its way into my mouth. I felt his hands slowly come up from my lower back to my stomach and then to my chest.

Squid started giving me small kisses around my jaw line and started kissing my neck.

"A-aah...!" I quickly slapped my palm on my mouth when I accidentally let a moan slip.

He looked up at me in concern. Squid took my hand off of my mouth. He put a hand to my cheek and started stroking my head.

"I wanna hear you more." He growled in a low voice made my legs tremble.

He sucked on the nape of my neck and my collarbone. I winced in a bit of pain from the hickey.

"Mmmm...!" One hand snaked its way onto my butt while the other was fondling my breasts. I tremble in his hands. I guess he can sense this because he stopped and looked at me.

He gazes at me as if asking my permission. I stare at him in bewilderment before thinking about it.

I nod.

He smirks and picks me up by my thighs, my legs swinging around his back and my arms around his neck. He kisses me passionately.

He carries me to the beds and gently places me on his cot. He stares at me longingly as he takes of his white T-shirt.

He closed in on me and kissed me again. He slowly took off my black tank top. His hands snaked to my back and started fiddling with my bra. When I heard the snap my bra made, I jumped.

The look on his face said 'it's okay'. I took off the bra myself and covered my breasts with my arms.

He hugged me and I hesitantly removed my arms from my chest.

"I love you, Sara, ever since we were kids."

"I love you too..."

"Sara...Sara...Sara..!"

_...HUH?_

* * *

"SARA! Wake up! Wake up!"

"AHHHH!" I was shaken up awake and I rolled off the bed.

I got up and looked around. _What?_

"...Zero? W-what happened?" I sat on my cot.

He furrows his brows and sat down on my cot. "Well, after the stunt you pulled, I don't see how you could forget?"

"Stunt? What stunt?"

"you know, the little performance you gave us."

"...oh my god..." The performance...holy crap on a cracker.

"Wait, you mean where I let my hair down and...?"

"yup." He nods.

"Son-of-a-bitch, I THOUGHT I DREAMT THAT!" I hold my head and my hands and groan.

"No, that was real. Then you finished with your hole and went to sleep. I just got here."

"H-how...w-why...Oh god, what have I done."

"Squid's pretty furious too."

My head popped up. "S-squid..?"

"yeah, you got him pretty pissed. He threatened to beat anyone if they messed with him or you after that. Heck, you got all of D-tent pissed, actually. Even me."

"I was just trying to show off my feminine side...you guys all thought I was a toothpick..."

"better that than a hot chick in an all-boys labor camp who have been away from girls in months."

I hang my head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to."

Hector got up and walked out of the tent, leaving me to my shameful and pathetic self. _I'm the stupidest person I've ever known._

I hear heavy footsteps coming towards the tent. I hear the flaps of the tent entrance open and hear someone come in. I stand up and slowly turn around.

* * *

**A/N:**

**hope you all liked it! again, so sorry that I was AWOL for a couple of weeks. Little Dana was stressed and had no idea what to write about soooo...there we go.**

**But HERE IT BE! Yay! Be happy!**

**if you're happy that i FINALLY uploaded, review. **

**Besides I could write this little number in class...might make me anxious. **

**REMEMBER, if you have SUGGESTIONS, TELL ME!**

**Please remember to follow me, my story, favorite me, my story,and THE MOST IMPORTANT THING EVER, REVIEWWWWWWWWW! I need comments.**

**i love your reviews, they keep me goin. The suggestions you guys have are a bit...vivid but don't worry, I got your back on this. ;)**

**remember, REVIEWWWWWW!**

**Dana out~~~~~~**


	15. You're As Forceful As Ever

**A/N: special message at the bottom when you all are done reading. Please read. Contains information about the continuation of this fanfic. **

**WARNING! What you are about to read MAY be too extreme to immature audiences...or maybe not, I don't know. I don't write these things well. -_-'**

**Yup. Soooo...watch out, okay? Okay. Here we go. **

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up**

* * *

Squid was there. It was like I was two inches tall and he was glowering over me.

The weird part was that he didn't look really angry. Not angry nor furious as Hector told me. He looked at me like he was disappointed, like how a parent looks at their child when they've done something bad. He just gazed at me sternly. I bow my head, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Squid, I-"

"Shut it."

I closed my mouth.

"Look at me."

"..." I stared at his boots, afraid.

"I said look at me." He grabbed my chin with his finger and forced me to look at him.

I now saw the anger building up inside him. His eyes looked blank and lifeless While his teeth were clenched.

"S-squid, I-"

"I said shut it." He forced my mouth closed with his lips. My mind was blank and my hands shaking. His tongue found its way into my mouth. Squid was kissing me but...I didn't like it. I hated it. His actions was rough and scary, this isn't like him. He's not one to be rough with me this way.

I try and push him away but he tightens his hold on my arms.

"MmStop...mphsquid..mpphstopit...!" I push him away with all my might. He backs up a few feet away from me.

Im horrified. My hands tremble and tears brimming my eyes.

"Isn't this what you wanted?!" He yells at me.

I flinch at every word. I stare at him in shock.

"...no..."

"well, it sure looked like it with your little seductive dance!"

"..." I look at his boots once more.

"You know, if you thought it was worse before, it's gonna be a shit storm now!" He says, growling.

"...I"m sorry..."

He looks at me and glares at the ground, sighing.

"Babygirl, you're not making it easier for me. I'll tell Rex to look after you, no one will bother you if-"

My head snaps up. "No."

"It's not your call."

"No, I don't wanna be looked after by Rex or by ZigZag or by even Zero, youre supposed to look after me, you big meanie!"

His eyebrow arches, a bewildered expression was plastered on his face. "What...did you just call me?"

"I said MEANIE! Youre a m-mean boy!" I'm looking down at my feet, anger building up.

"I'm not a meanie, you little brat." He turns around and starts heading out.

"Squid!" I shout at his back.

He turns back at me.

Everything just clicked. Everything. When I was a little girl, those bullies, that boy with got in a fight to save me, the mean kid at the park who I gave my sandwich to, everything. They were all the same person. The same boy. The same boy who is standing right. in. front. of. me...

I glare at him. "You don't get to decide things for me! I'm a person, not a THING you can just get rid of when you're bored or when you can't handle things!"

He stares at me bluntly, unconvinced.

He startes to laugh.

"What?"

Squid's clutching his stomach, bent over from laughing too hard, his face red.

"What the hell...?"

He breathes in and put deeply, trying to control his breath.

"Damn, Babygirl. Hehehe...you've got some balls on you...hehe..." He starts laughing again.

Getting annoyed, I roll my eyes. "Get your shit together, man..." I mumble to myself.

He sucks in a deep breath. "Ahh...I haven't laughed that hard in a looooong time."

My breath stops in my throat. He smiles at me, happy. I raise my eyebrow, dumbfounded.

"Come on, let's go."

He pulls me by the arm out of the D-tent.

"Where are we going?"

"What do you mean 'where are we going"? Are you this dense? We're getting food, I'm hungry."

We approach the wreck room.

"W-wait! What about-?"

"Lump? Nah, don't worry 'bout that son of a bitch."

"But-!"

He stops, stands in front of me, and looks me in the eye. "Hey, I said don't worry 'bout it." He says like calmly and his eyes look comforting.

"O-okay...But you're still a mean guy most of the time."

He chuckles. He puts his arm around my shoulder and starts heading to the wreck room door.

"Hey!"

He scoffs. "God Damnit, Babygirl, you haven't changed a bit..." He mumbles.

I glare at him.

"Well, you're as forceful as ever..."

His head snaps at me, wide-eyed. I avert my gaze.

I can hear him sighing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a toothy grin with that damn toothpick still in his mouth.

He practically kicks the door open with his foot, which catches the attention of everyone in the wreck room. I see Lump wearing a hair net holding a ladle, serving some brown soup to people. He glares at me.

"LISTEN UP, YOU ASSHOLES!" Squid bellows out into the room, making me nervous.

"THIS GIRL IS MY PROPERTY! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER!"

_Hold the fuck up. what?_

I give him a blank stare. My mind is empty.

"SHE'S MINE! IF ANYONE SO MUCH AS APPROACHES HER WHEN IM NOT THERE, YOU WONT SEE THE SUN RISE THE NEXT DAY. DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR?!"

Everyone just stares at him, either shocked or scared. Squid is known fro being the most toughest person at CGL.

"Good. Carry on." He steers me in the direction of the other guys, their smiles spreading across their faces. They smile but it's like they're smiling with their eyes as well.

I sit down next to Hector, Squid sits next to me.

It's all silent at the table. No one talked. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. ZigZag broke the silence.

"So, you just get 'comfortable' already?"

I look at him in surprise. Squid clears his throat.

"There a problem, Zig?"

"No, no. No problem. I was just wondering if you guys are sharing cots now, that's all." He laughs, as well as everyone else of D-tent, except Hector.

I stare at him in disgust. Squid, though, stands up, walks around the table, and towers over ZigZag. ZigZag stands up, standing eye-to-eye with Squid.

"What are you gonna do Squid?" Zigzag provokes him, daring him to punch him.

Squid grabs ZigZag by the collar.

"What did you say?" Squid says through his clenched teeth, he says those words like venom.

"Nothin'. nothin' at all, Squid."

Squid lets him go, walks back around, and sits next to me.

I put my hands in my lap and look at my feet.

Squid clamps his hand over my hand. His whispers in my ear "I got your back. Don't worry."

I give him a wry smile.

X-Ray pipes up with enthusiasm. "Now that that's done with, let's go get food."

Everyone gets up at once and starts to head over to the line of people for food.

_Oh my fucking God...Did he just become my friend...?_

* * *

**YAY! IM BACK! YES! **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ!**

**So, a couple of weeks ago, I got a review saying that they have been reading my content ever since I started writing and that they love my stories. They review was more in depth but its my precious review so I'm telling you only so much. I was currently in a state of depression over some personal issues. A very close friend of mine died and everyone was depressed. I cried every single day for a week until I ran out of tears to cry out. I didn't want to do or be anything anymore. but reading that made me feel very happy inside and out. I read that review every single day. I cannot express how content I was reading that. SO i just want to wish that person happiness and I want to say thank you to all of you. You guys are everything. **

**Again, to that person who sent me that review, you changed my way of thinking and basically put hope in me again. That this ****story matters and that I have some significance. You're probably reading this going "all i did was write a review...I didn't mean to do all that."**

**Well, you did. SO thank you very much. Guess it's true when they say one person can make a difference.**

**As for how long this story is going, I don't know. I'm still going to keep writing it, but I don't know, one day I just might end it on a cliffhanger and start another story as a sequel.**

**WE SHOULD JUST LET NATURAL SELECTION RUN ITS COURSE!**

**Remember to review, favorite, and follow! please review! YOU CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE!**

** HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPPIE!**

**Dana out~~~**


	16. Deadly Cobra (mini-chappie)

**A/N: **

**Hello! What. Is. UP?! Awesome. Sorry about the crazy"depression-makes-me-unable-to-function" writing neglecting thingy. But I'm back!**

**a word of caution though. There has been a recent review that made me upset, a review that said that they will continue MY story on their own. Let me tell you that that is plagiarizing. No one should read their story. I'm Truely sorry..deeply sorry that I made you guys feel this way. I can't imagine that I had so much responsibility. This story is just something I dreampt last year. It didn't even have that much of a plot. Never, in my wildest dreams, thought that I would be considered a Writer to some of you. This website...is a site for just your own little made-up stories and I never stopped to realize that this is not some little story to some of you. And I've come to realize that. I'm sorry if I angered you, I didn't know what I was doing. Maybe that person wrote that review to get a rise out of me it worked anyway **

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Bold**_** italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bol****d**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

I was starring cold hard at Zigzag. He's been making suggestive looks at me and kicking

* * *

my shins under the table. He's on my right side while Squid is on my left, talking with the others.

"ZigZag." I say confidently and sternly.

"What?" He looks at me, pissed.

"Stop. Kicking. Me." I grit my teeth.

"or what, Babygirl? You gonna get Squid to beat me up?"

I muster all of my stubbornness and kick him really hard on his shin. He whinces in pain and brings his knee to his chest.

"Bitch..." He mutters in my direction.

"ZIG." Squid slams his fist on the table, glaring daggers at ZigZag. I feel a cold sweat going down my back.

"What, Squid?" Zigzag stands up, we're bros, right? Bros before," he looks at me "hoes."

I furrow my brows. my cheeks get hot.

"Shut it down, man." Squid warns ZigZag.

"Make me. What, you her little bitch now, ALAN?"

_POW!_

This loud noise shot through the air, leaving a ringing in my ears. I can't hear. I can't hear anything. It sounds like someone is covering my ears and all I Hear is muffling noises.

Squid grabs my arm and pulls me close. Everyone is looking in the direction of the door.

Mr. Sir has a gun, pointing it in my direction. I looked back at ZigZag and I see him standing with his eyes wide and mouth hanging, a bullet hole above his head.

Next to Mr. Sir was a woman. She had this long, red, curly hair and sunglasses with a cowboy hat on. He wore cowboy boots, a fannel top and some jeans. She was smoking, the smoke stinking up the room.

She took of her glasses and looked dead at me with her sharp, narrow eyes. She pointed at my face. "You."

Squid's grip is stronger on my arm. It's hurts but I try and ignore it.

"Come with me. Now." Her stare is deadly, it's like as if a cobra was tempting me to go near it.

**Well, there you go. A little MINI chapter because of how I was dick for not uploading. Sorry. **


	17. Those Two Words

**Hey Fam...how's it going? Bad? Sorry. Yeah. **

**First I had summer school, I wanted to get an extra credit so I took summer school. I didn't fail anything. So, that was all of June.**

**Second, Summer Reading Books. Yeah, Junior Year, I have six. SIX. that was all of July and still now. **

**Third, Swimming. Yup, turns out I went against my religion and became a sport-person. Swimming starts August 12 so...Soon. I joined Water Polo last year and when I finally got in shape and got the hang of it, the season ended. .FUCK. But swimming's coming so don't feel neglected okay?**

**Yeah, Junior Year's a bitch in disguise.**

**Feel free to review, feel free to ask questions, and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

_**Bold italics are when the POV is reading,** Italics are thoughts, _**and Bold**** is author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

How would I describe the warden's room? Very Very Dry.

Like, she hates humidifiers so she banished them in the whole state.

"Sit down, darlin'." She prompts me to sit on her loveseat. Seeing as how she cornered me and she blocked all the exits, it seems like I had no choice. "Lemonade okay for you?" She walks over to her fridge.

"Um, sure." I wish I had the guts to tell her I hate lemonade.

She hands me the cold lemonade and sits down in front of me. Her bright red hair falls down all over her shoulders and her long, pink nails tap her knee as if waiting for me to take a sip.

I hesitantly sip the lemonade, which wasn't very pleasant considering there was practically no sugar in this glass plus my hate for lemonade seriously made me internally gag.

"Mmmm, delicious." I stutter out as I set down the glass down...far far away from me.

"So, Sara, how has your first couple of days at Camp been?" She crosses her legs and stares at me with intensity.

"Well, a lot a happened. I g-got acquainted with a couple campers"

"Oh yes. I've heard about your,um, misunderstandings. Also with a few other campers as well."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and I sit on my hands. I chuckle nervously. "Uh, yeah, unfortunately, I've had some...*cough* misunderstandings with a few."

"I've also heard you visited Pendenski a couple times. You got hurt by anyone?"

"W-well, I did but it wasn't that bad." I laughed it off, as bringing it up will make it so much worse for me and everyone from the D-Tent.

"Who was it?

"Huh?" I propped my head up at the sudden harshness of her words. She was standing up over me with her arms crossed like an interrogation. The intensity of her sharp eyes were like a rattlesnake or like a cobra ready to strike at me.

I tried to be firm under her gaze, not lose my composer as well as my dignity.

"Who hurt you? One of the boys in D-Tent? I'll have them digging more holes a day." She turns around and heads toward a cabinet full of vases and fancy china.

"No! No, it would never be one of them." I get up and follow her, pleading. "They would never do anything to hurt me, they look out for me! Especially-!"

"Especially Squid, right?"

*Cough* "What?!"

I turns around with a box in her hands. "I'm not blind, Sara, I know what my campers are up to. I have cameras all around."

"Oh...cool." I shuffle back to the loveseat and sat down, completely unknown of where this conversation would be heading.

She sits back down in front of me and takes out this pinkish liquid in a bottle, nail polish. She starts painting her toe nails. "So, what's your relationship with Alan,er, Squid?"

"Our relationship? Erm, just friends." I sink in my seat, a little disheartened. _Well, he DID say I was his girl. And we DID kiss...probably the last time. He was just saying all that stuff to protect me, I guess..._

She lifts her eyebrow at me, unconvinced. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, we have not really gotten THAT much along since I've gotten here. He just thinks I'm somewhat of a nuisance." I look at the floor and pout.

"Hmm." She reaches over and grabs my hands. "You have pretty hands. So long and skinny, but tiny as well. Like a child's. But also blistered. Looks like digging as formed some bruises on your hands."

I look at my battered hands. "Yeah, seems like I'll never get used to it."

She starts painting my own nails with that pinkish-purple color nail polish. Usually I object with getting my nails painted, but seeing as if I refuse right now, I could be sent to sleep in Lump's tent, so I remain quiet.

"This isn't meant to be as punishment. At least, not all of it. Just builds character. Nothing wrong with that, now is there?"

"I guess not."

She finished painting my nails and she stands up and leads my to her bathroom. "Now, you don't have to worry about any more incidents with the boys here, you can just here and shower. Here's my key to get in."

I take the key in my hands. "Oh, thank you very much, M'am."

"You're welcome. Do you like my nail polish?"

"Uh, yeah, it's very...shiny!" I nervously chuckle and try to play off my lie as truthfully as I possibly could.

"I make it myself, y'know. Wanna know the secret ingredient?"

I sheepishly nod.

"Rattlesnake venom."

Those words. Those two words sent a chill down to my toes and a cold sweat down my back. Those two words were the only two words make me look down at my nails and think _Why the hell didn't I just ask for more lemonade?_

"Oh." The only thing I said was _OH. _I had no idea how to respond to that. All I wanted to do at this point was just get the hell out of there and DIG A FREAKING HOLE.

"Now it's very late and you should go to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"Oh, right." _I have to work with Lump tomorrow FUCK!_

She leads me to her front door and opens it for me. "Goodnight, BABYGIRL."

I look at her in sudden surprise that she used my nickname. "Goodnight..."

I take five steps out of her door and look back. The darkness of the night covers her tiny shack but I can still feel her piercing gaze peeping from the windows.

I turn back around and head back to the cafeteria. I mumble to myself "Oh yeah, like a cobra."

I glance down at my nails. "And I was caught."

I open the door to the cafeteria and everyone stops and stares at me. I see Squid get up and head towards me.

_She better not be watching..._

* * *

**SO THERE YA GO. **

**Notice how I changed the story's summary. I felt like it needed tuning up to I FREAKING TUNED THE SHIT OUT OF IT. not really. **

**Soooooooo I apologize for not uploading. BUT I do this for fun. This is fun to me. Then again, you guys have to keep in mind that it's not my duty to upload. I'll upload if I want to, and if I don't, sorry, but it's not a do-or-die thing.**

**But thank god I love doing this. So i'll keep doing it, Kay? kay. **

**Please review, favorite, follow this story, follow me, whatever. **

**Hope you liked this chappie and ONTO THE NEXT ONE.**

**Dana out!~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
